Le Miroir
by Asrial
Summary: La magie n'appartient qu'a Asgard. Ou tout au moins, les royaumes inférieurs n'ont pas le droit, d'après Asgard, d'en avoir. Trop dangereux. Lorsqu'un sorcier apparait, sa magie lui ai arrachée et injectée dans Asgard ou sucée par Odin pour augmenter son propre pouvoir. qu'importe qu'il en meurt. Jusqu'au jour ou un nouveau sorcier apparait sur Midgar
1. Chapter 1

Le miroir

Prologue

Tony s'était allongé depuis une demi-heure a peine. L'alcool ase lui avait un peu monté à la tête mais rien de fantastique. Il était Tony Stark que diable ! Il était un habitué de longue date du pochtronage intensif aussi tenait-il mieux l'alcool que la plus part de ses amis. Quoique.  
>Natasha était russe à la base. Boire de la vodka distillée dans une baignoire l'avait un peu protégé contre l'alcool Asgardien. Elle avait été se coucher un peu grise mais pas totalement ivre<br>Clint lui était rond comme une barrique. Il était partit au pays des rêves depuis déjà un moment. On aurait pu croire qu'en tant que meilleure ami de Natasha, sa descente était presque aussi bonne que la sienne mais il en était loin. L'archer avait a peine tenu trois gorgées de bières avant de se mettre à ronfler le nez dans son assiette sous les ricanements des ases.  
>Bruce l'avait mis gentiment au lit, y trouvant une excuse parfaite pour aller se coucher lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été le premier pour boire comme un trou, même quand il avait quelque chose à fêter, alors en territoire inconnu… Il s'était contenté de quelques verres de jus de fruit, sans se soucier une seule seconde des rires étouffés et des sourires moqueurs des ases. Les jus de fruit étaient pour les enfants. Heureux les innocents, ça les aurait calmé tout de suite s'ils s'étaient retrouvé face à Hulk.<br>Encore un truc qui aurait été marrant tient. A voir. Tony s'amusait souvent de ce qui aurait rendu catatonique n'importe qui d'autre.  
>Steve avait avalé quelques chopes de la bière locale sans autre réaction qu'une moue dégoutée qui avait visiblement vexé Thor. Steve avait dû le calmer. L'irritation du prince l'avait surpris. Ce n'était que de la bière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait insulté son ex épouse ! Encore quelque chose que personne n'avait sût sur Thor. Il avait été marié, divorcé et avait une fille. Pauvre gamine. Malgré ses armes et son armure, elle semblait toute timide et toute mimi ! Mais avec un père comme le sien, il était presque attendu qu'elle soit timide en réaction. Et avec la mère castratrice qu'elle avait la pauvre… Enfin Steve avait dû expliquer en long en large et en travers qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool à la base alors de la bière amère comme un cul de prêtre… Fallait pas déconner !<br>Tony avait tapé dans les alcools un peu plus exotiques après sa première chope de bière. Il avait l'habitude de carburer à l'alcool fort alors de la bière, bof.

C'est avec une grimace de plaisir que Tony se débarrassa de son costume Armani. Ou était-ce un Channel ? Dior ? Il s'en fichait en fait. Dolce Gabana ? Il n'était pas d'une qualité terrible alors peut-être. Il s'en cognait vraiment finalement.  
>La salle de bain de sa chambre le surpris. Pas de douche, juste un immense bassin où de l'eau propre coulait en permanence pendant que le trop plein s'évacuait de l'autre côté. C'était…Splendide. Il alla prendre son starkphone pour prendre la pièce en photo. Il s'installerait bien un petit truc comme ça à l'occasion, dans la tour. Et puis Thor serait sans doute heureux de retrouver un peu de son chez lui dans son appartement comme ça. Tony avait toujours été généreux. C'était plus facile de payer pour rendre les gens contents que d'essayer de les comprendre. Autant qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il savait faire.<p>

Une fois propre, son bouc retailler au cordeau, il enfila un pyjama en soie qu'il avait apporté avant de se mettre au lit. La literie était énorme. Il s'enorgueillissait de la taille de son plumard à la tour, mais là, même pour lui c'était indécent. Autant dire qu'il appréciait grandement. Certes, il s'était calmé sur sa consommation de chair fraiche, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Pepper.  
>Etait-il réellement avec Pepper d'ailleurs ? Pas vraiment.<p>

Avant le mandarin, il luttait contre ses crises de paniques et son traumatisme causé par sa petite balade dans l'espace interplanétaire et l'attaque des Chitauris.

Après le mandarin, il avait travaillé comme un fou pour sauver Pepper de l'Extremis, transférant ses problèmes et ses questions dans le travail jusqu'à en avoir la nausée.

Il avait été scandalisé lorsque le SHIELD ne l'avait pas tenu au courant pour la conjonction d'Yggdrasil et la présence de Thor. Il aurait adoré revoir le prince d'Asgard.

Il avait été consterné d'abord, puis horrifié de voir le SHIELD s'auto détruire. Maria Hills était venu chercher refuge chez Stark Industries sans qu'il le sache au départ. Elle avait passé l'entretient de la RH et mais n'avait pas eu de place. Lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, il l'avait pris sous son aile sans réfléchir.

Le mot avait couru.  
>D'autres agents étaient timidement venus gratter à sa porte sans vraiment y croire, épuisés de regarder par-dessus leur épaule sans être au courant que le SHIELD se reconstruisait lentement entre les mains de Coulson. Le SHIELD avait été une épine au flanc de Tony pendant des années, certes, mais il les avait tous embauchés pour les cacher et les mettre à l'abri, a la grande surprise des agents eux-même.<p>

Natasha avait gardé son indépendance mais Clint était venu à son tour demander protection. Tony avait été content de voir l'archer. Même s'ils n'avaient pas combattu très longtemps côte à côte, il avait apprécié le jeune homme. Le pauvre avait réussi à profiter de la chute du SHIELD pour fuir l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel il était enfermé. Il avait d'abord été mis là pour être surveillé mais la simple surveillance s'était rapidement transformée en réelle détention sous de fallacieux prétextes. Sans Coulson pour surveiller et protéger ses agents, Fury débordé, Natasha toujours par mont et par vaux, le pauvre agent s'était retrouvé victime d'Hydra sans que quiconque le réalise.  
>Son soulagement lorsque l'agent avait compris que ce n'était pas le SHIELD, mais HYDRA qui l'avaient détenu avait serré le cœur de Stark. Le SHIELD était la seule famille qu'avait Clint. La voir voler en éclat avait été très dur pour lui. Presque autant que la mort de Phil.<br>Débordé par tout ça, Tony n'avait eu que très peu de temps à consacrer à Pepper. Il n'en était pas fâché. La jeune femme non plus.  
>Le sexe était bien avec elle. Mais il fallait plus que juste s'envoyer en l'air pour créer une vraie relation amoureuse. Peut-être étaient-ils mieux simples amis avec d'éventuels bénéfices finalement. Le simple fait que l'idée de la rupture ne le défrise pas plus que ça était le signe évident que c'était la bonne chose à faire, si ce n'était pour lui, au moins pour elle. Il l'aimait trop pour lui mentir là-dessus. Il aurait été à la fois cruel et mesquin de sa part de ne pas la laisser partir. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il lui en parlerait. Il serait heureux qu'elle se trouve un homme capable de l'aimer comme elle le méritait.<p>

Un sourire aux lèvres, il réalisa qu'il adorerait gâter sa futur filleule quand elle serait maman. N'importe quel enfant de Pepper Pots aurait besoin d'un tonton gâteux un peu timbré pour les gâter jusqu'à la moelle.

Tony se glissa sous les draps de soie en baillant largement. Le lit était tellement confort qu'il s'endormit à peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller.

L'ingénieur se réveilla en sursaut trois heures plus tard lorsqu'on l'attrapa par les bras pour le sortir du lit de force. Près de la porte, le visage sombre, Thor observait la scène avec calme  
>Tony se débattit immédiatement. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?<br>Un poing de glace se referma sur son estomac. Etait-ce possible ?

« - Qu'est-ce que… THOOR ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? THOOOOR ! »

« - Silence Ami Stark. Ce sera vite finit. »

Tony se débattit plus fort. Sans son armure, il n'était rien pour des ases musclés ! Il aurait dû prendre son armure portative même si Thor leur avait interdit de prendre des armes pour venir à Asgard. Ha ! Venir sur un monde guerrier sans armes. Ils avaient été STUPIDES ! 

« - Emmenez-le. »

« - THOR ! ARRETE LES ! THOR ! »

Les cris de Tony firent sortirent les autres Avengers de leurs chambres. Ils restèrent incrédules une seconde avant de réagir.  
>Steve se jeta le premier sur l'ase qui soulevait Tony pour le faire lâcher. Deux soldats se mirent en travers de son chemin pour tenter de le frapper avec leurs lances. Il les évita sans peine mais deux autres l'agressèrent immédiatement.<p>

Steve jura.  
>Ils avaient été prévenus pourtant ! Ils avaient été prévenus mais ils n'avaient pas voulu écouter. La source de l'information était trop étrange et l'information trop incroyable en elle-même pour qu'il accepte d'y croire.<br>Une douleur affreuse immobilisa soudain Steve. Il s'écroula sur le sol, une lourde brulure dans le dos.

« - Il suffit ! Emmenez l'humain. »

Odin n'avait aucune pitié, jamais. Et encore moins pour un misérable humain, fusse-t-il l'ami de son fils. Ce n'était qu'un humain après tout.

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers furent immobilisés et trainés avec Tony jusqu'à une salle sous-terraine ou attendaient de vieux ases en longues robes dorées. La magie de Gungir était assez forte pour empêcher même Hulk de se débattre. Contraint dans le corps de Bruce sans possibilité d'en sortir pour aider l'homme de métal, son premier ami, Hulk était comme fou. Il frappait si fort aux portes de l'esprit de Bruce que le pauvre scientifique hurla de douleur.

Tony fut jeté sans ménagement sur une table de pierre. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne voulait ni mourir ni finir à l'état de légume ! Pourtant, c'était probablement le mieux qu'il pouvait encore espérer si Odin arrivait à ses fins avec lui.

L'ingénieur mordait, griffait, ruait contre les deux prêtres-sorciers qui tentaient de l'attacher sur la table avec des chaines d'or sans beaucoup de succès. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de leur résister.  
>Natasha parvint à s'extirper de la poigne de l'ase qui le tenait pendant un instant mais fut rattrapée par les cheveux.<p>

Dès que les menottes furent refermées sur les poignets de Tony, une douleur affreuse éclata dans sa poitrine. Un gémissement lui échappa.

« - Thor, tient tes amis ! Un peu de dignité que diable ! »

Les humains ne pouvaient se battre mais ils pouvaient hurler, ce qu'ils faisaient libéralement, insultant aussi bien le roi que son fils.

« - SILENCE ! » Finir par rugir Thor. « Taisez-vous ! Ce sera finit en peu de temps. » Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qui allait avoir lieu mais c'était la loi.

Odin passa sa main au-dessus du corps de Tony avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction. Il empoigna l'ark et tira dessus pour le retirer de la poitrine du mortel

« - ARRETEZ ! THOR ! VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER ! » Supplia Steve. Il ruait de toutes ses forces dans l'étreinte de trois soldats qui peinaient à le tenir. 

Ils avaient été prévenus mais n'avaient pas voulu croire ou écouter. Si Tony mourrait, ce serait de sa faute pleine et entière.  
>Tony lâcha un glapissement d'angoisse absolue lorsqu'Odin arracha l'Ark de sa poitrine.<p>

« - THOR ! » Supplia-t-il encore.

« - Il va mourir ! » Insista Bruce.

« - Aucune importance. » La réponse du prince était sans appel. « Son sacrifice sera révéré à sa juste valeur par Asgard.

« - J'en doute. Asgard n'a jamais révéré autre chose que sa propre arrogance »

Une décharge verte de magie envoya Odin claquer lourdement contre le mur. Loki attrapa l'ark au vol avant qu'il ne tombe et se brise ou s'abime sur le sol. Il le remit sans ménagement dans la poitrine d'un Tony déjà livide, ouvrit les chaines, puis le souleva d'un bras passé autour de sa taille.  
>Groggy, Odin eut besoin d'une minute pour se remettre. Loki ? Vivant ? Impossible ! Il avait vu son corps en train de pourrir dans le désert de Svartalfheim. Lorsque Thor lui avait assuré que Loki était mort pour le sauver, il avait été voir, juste pour être sur.<p>

Il avait été heureux de voir le cadavre en décomposition avancée. Il avait refusé de le rapporter sur Asgard. Le traitre était à sa place, jeté comme une ordure sur le monde mort des elfes noirs.

« - Thor, fait quelque chose ! » Ordonna le vieux roi mais Thor était trop stupéfait par l'apparition de son frère pour pouvoir bouger. Son frère était mort ! Il était mort en le sauvant d'Algrim pendant la guerre de l'aether lors de la conjonction.

« - ….Lo….ki ? »

Loki eut un regard de haine pure pour son frère.

« - Je vous avait prévenu. » Siffla-t-il au capitaine avant de disparaitre, Tony dans ses bras.

Alors seulement les Avengers purent se libérer des soldats. Sans la magie d'Odin pour le contraindre, Hulk rugit de colère

« - THOR ! TIENT TES AMIS ! »

Le prince brandit Mjolnir contre le Hulk.

« - On se replie ! » Rugit le Capitaine.

Il fallait fuir. Sans armes, ils étaient n'avait aucune chance. La blague serait de quitter Asgard !  
>Une brulure glacée les saisit tous avant de les éblouir si fort qu'ils hurlèrent de douleur. Ni Thor ni Odin ne furent épargnés. La salle souterraine s'embrasa de magie.<p>

Lorsque la lumière verte si brillante qu'elle en était blanche se résorba, ils étaient sur la terrasse de la tour Stark de New york.

« - Je vous avait prévenu. » Siffla encore Loki avant de disparaitre. Il avait laissé Thor à Asgard. Il n'était plus leur ami.

« - Ou est Tony ? »

Les Avengers étaient tous livides. Ils avaient échappés de peu à la mort. Sans Loki, ils seraient probablement de l'histoire ancienne.  
>Mais Tony… L'ingénieur avait disparu avec Loki.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Le miroir

Chapitre 1

Deux semaines plus tôt

« - hé les gars ! Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

« - Ce ne serait pas de refus, IronMan. » Le soulagement dans la voix de Steve fit sourire le milliardaire. 

Ils avaient eu des débuts assez délicats mais avaient finalement réussit à s'entendre. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne fallait pas abuser. Peut-être dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, ils en étaient à un respect poli.

Tony avait enfin réussit à voir autre chose en Steve que simplement Captain America, Steve avait réussi à comprendre que Tony n'était pas son père.  
>C'était difficile de passer par-dessus des années de colère et de dégout résultant d'une réaction épidermique a un bourrage de crâne. Autant que de passer par-dessus l'affection pour un mort et la solitude désespérée de 70 ans dans la glace.<p>

Les deux hommes avaient eu du mal mais la destruction du SHIELD les avait rapprochés.

Tony n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait aussi mal vécut la mort de Fury que celle de Coulson. Lorsque Steve avait vu sa peine, il avait fait fi de sa promesse pour lui avouer la vérité. La colère de Tony n'avait pu cacher son évident soulagement. Certes, il était furieux qu'on lui ait encore mentit. Mais il était soulagé que Fury soit toujours là.

Le vieux directeur était devenu un peu comme le vieil oncle ronchon et agressif qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Après la trahison d'Obadhia, il avait eu besoin de retrouver un mentor, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Nick avait joué ce rôle sans même le réaliser.

Tony avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui secouer les puces, l'engueuler et parfois le féliciter. Recevoir des remerciements ou des compliments de Fury était aussi rare et précieux que de trouver une pépite d'or de 5 kg dans les égouts de Moscou.

Ou peut-être que Fury l'avait réalisé justement. Fury était une tanche pour les relations humaines mais il savait manipuler son monde. Le Directeur avait même sourit lorsqu'il lui avait donné les plans pour les répulseurs pour les nouveaux hellicarriers qui avaient fini dans le Potomac. La chaleur de satisfaction qui avait rempli le ventre de Tony l'avait stupéfait. C'était le même sentiment que lorsque son père se rendait compte qu'il existait lorsqu'il était petit.  
>….Ok. Il était clairement pathétique.<p>

L'armure se posa près de Steve. Tony lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever après avoir repoussé un des mignons du vilain de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'était des robots assez mal foutu qui heurtaient son sens de l'esthétisme et du travail bien fait. QUI pourrait faire des mochetés pareilles ? Ha ! Doom.  
>Ben voyons.<p>

« - On fatigue, grand père ? »

« - Un jour, je vais te coller la fessée devant tout le monde, Tony » Râla Steve. Le capitaine souriait malgré ses joues rouges de gêne. Il restait un petit gars très pudique.

« - Devant les caméras ? Je n'imaginais pas que le fier Captain America avait ce genre de fantasmes. »

« - Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux avoir comme fantasmes. »

Steve détruisit deux robots à coups de bouclier avant d'en couper un troisième en deux en le lançant. Le morceau de vibranium lui revint dans les mains sans peine.

Tony était toujours aussi fasciné par la capacité de Rogers à utiliser son bouclier comme si c'était une extension de sa personne. Normalement, même avec de rudes calculs par ordinateur, il faudrait un moment pour calculer tous les angles, les forces et prendre en compte l'environnement pour arriver à faire ce que le capitaine faisait. Lui le faisait naturellement. Le super sérum n'avait pas changé que le corps de Steve Rogers. Son cerveau aussi avait eu une update même si Steve n'en avait pas conscience. Aucun humain normal n'aurait la capacité de faire la même chose, même avec des années d'entrainement. A part peut-être Clint. Mais Clint était un mutant. Ses capacités oculaires n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Tony ne voulait pas dire qu'avant le sérum, Steve était con comme un placard, simplement, Tony était sûr que le sérum se concentrait que ce qui était non « voulu » par sa victime, mais nécessaire. Comment pouvait-il en être sur ? Ce n'était qu'une théorie.  
>A mesure que Tony bossait sur les notes de son père, il voyait de plus en plus de similarités entre le sérum et la magie. Il avait eu l'occasion d'interroger longuement Thor sur le sujet. Si le prince s'en agaçait et finissait toujours par l'envoyer bouler, il suffisait de le cajoler en lui rappelant qu'en tant que frère de son Loki adoré, il était sans doute l'une des personnes des royaumes qui s'y connaissait le mieux.<br>Thor n'était pas non plus un yukka intellectuellement parlant, mais il pleurait encore si fort la mort de son frère et son sacrifice pour le sauver qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour l'encourager à parler encore et encore de lui. Tony avait appris bien plus de chose sur Loki qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir. En savoir trop sur un méchant, c'était prendre le risque de l'humaniser et de lui trouver des excuses. Ou au moins, des explications à son comportement.  
>Ca n'avait pas raté<br>Même si Stark ne pouvait pardonner à Loki les morts qu'il avait causé, il s'étonnait surtout qu'il n'ait pas pété un câble avant et n'ai pas rasé Asgard jusqu'au plus profondes fondations depuis deux ou trois millénaires.  
>Loki était trop gentil.<br>Tony grimaça. Si quiconque avait entendu ses pensées, il l'aurait fait interner.  
>Et pourtant ! Qui aurait supporté la torture, le mensonge, le viol, la prostitution par sa propre famille, d'avoir ses enfants arrachés, tués, chassés. De voir ses amants et maitresses systématiquement chassés et tués et finalement, apprendre que toute cette souffrance n'avait qu'une origine : ne pas avoir une goutte de sang d'Asgard.<br>Ou tout au moins, c'était ce qui s'en dégageait.  
>Tony refusait d'imaginer qu'Odin aurait fait subir la même chose à Loki s'il avait été issu de ses reins. Même si ce n'était pas glorieux, c'était « compréhensible ». Pas acceptable, mais compréhensible. Faire la même chose à un enfant qu'on a voulu, vu naitre de la femme qu'on aime, choyé, aimé, puis le traiter ainsi ? Ca relativisait vachement pour Tony la déserrance de son propre père vis-à-vis de lui. Au moins Howard n'avait-il jamais levé la main sur lui.<br>Tony se demandait souvent qui était le vrai méchant dans l'histoire. Et quand il y réfléchissait vraiment, ce n'était pas Loki qui lui sautait à l'esprit. Plutôt un vieux fou à la longue barbe blanche. Et NON il ne pensait pas au père noel ! M'enfin !

Mais le pire du pire, le bout du bout, était sans doute que Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony ne mettait périodiquement dans une rage folle quand il lui parlait de Loki. Et encore moins quand il expliquait à l'humain que « Loki n'était pas méchant, ce n'était pas sa faute » sans comprendre que Tony n'était pas furieux des quelques farces de Loki mais de la façon dont Asgard et sa famille le traitaient sans réaliser qu'ils étaient les seuls responsables à sa folie.  
>Il fallait être honnête au bout d'un moment. Les tortures aussi bien physiques que mentales avaient finies par le rendre totalement fou. Ça avait mis le temps, mais le pauvre sorcier était plus timbré qu'un central de la poste.<p>

Tony secoua la tête. Il avait toujours eut tendance à partir dans ses pensées tout en faisant autre chose. Qu'il le fasse pendant un conseil d'administration n'était pas gênant. Qu'il le fasse pendant qu'un gros robot plein de missiles lui tirait dessus risquait d'être un poil plus dommageable.

Il poussa à la dernière seconde le Captain avant qu'il ne soit heurté dans le dos par un missile puis utilisa les siens pour faire exploser en une jolie gerbe de feu et de débris de métal l'offensant robot.

« - Va ca aller ? »

Steve eut un pauvre sourire. Il avait une large blessure sur le flanc mais le super serum agissait déjà. Tony posa sa main sur la blessure. Son plastron brilla un tout petit peu plus sans raison.

« - Ca se referme déjà. »

« - Je cicatrise vite. »

Le temps que Tony reprenne les airs que que Steve coure apporter son aide à Clint qui était à court de flèches, la plaie sur le flanc du Capitaine était totalement fermée.  
>Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la tour, la croute menaçait de tomber.<p>

Lorsque Steve retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune, la croute était tombée pour ne laisser qu'une fine ligne rose qui fonçait déjà.

Lorsque Natasha lança un pot de glace à la vanille à Steve qui s'installait sur le canapé après le diner pour regarder un film avec tout le monde, la cicatrice avait disparu.

La situation était critique.  
>Encore.<p>

Le monde était attaqué.

Encore.

Un énième vilain caquetait son désir de prendre le contrôle de la planète.  
>Encore.<p>

La bave aux lèvres de contentement, il expliquait son plan comme le plus idiot des méchants de film de série B.  
>Encore.<br>Ca commençait a être lassant à force.

Lassant et répétitif.

« - Sérieusement les gars. Ça commence à être chiant. Au moins Loki était marrant. Quitte à être mégalo, autant avoir les moyens de sa politique. »

« - Est-ce que je distingue une certaine admiration pour les actes de Loki, Stark ? »

« - Ho, Fury ! Salut vieux. Ça va la retraite ? La Barbade, les femmes à poil, les cocktails… »

« - Pour votre information, je suis en train de me peler le fion en Antarctique et je prendrais ma retraite le jour où je me prendrais un chargeur de 44 magnun dans le buffet. Sans pare-balle. »

« - Pas les moyens de partir à la retraite ? »

« - Quatre divorces, autant de gamins et autant de pensions alimentaire à payer, Stark. »

L'ingénieur éclata de rire. Il savait bien que Fury racontait des conneries mais c'était agréable ces petites piques. Il savait que l'ancien Directeur le prenait aussi comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose de bon enfant qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant que Fury « démissionne ». Comme si la charge de Directeur du SHIELD l'avait rendu moins humain.  
>Après avoir vu Coulson quelques mois après sa prise de fonction, il devait tristement réaliser que c'était vrai.<p>

« - Et je ne touche pas ma part ? C'est scandaleux. »

« - Si vous allez par-là, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous demander une allocation. On ne laisse pas ses vieux parents dans le besoin. » Ironisa Fury.

Sous son armure, Tony se sentit rougir fortement. Oui, bon. D'accord, des fois il jouait avec Fury comme un sale gosse avec son oncle.  
>Bref.<p>

« - Que puis-je pour vous Nicky ? Je suis un peu occupé là. »

« - A part éviter de faire l'apologie de loki ? »

« - Il a un beau cul ! Et ces hanches..."

« - STARK ! »

L'ingénieur évita Mjolnir de justesse. Le marteau écrasa l'espèce d'affreuse chenille violette a poids jaune qui avait failli l'avaler par derrière.

« - Heu…merci vieux… »

Thor grogna. Tony ne savait pas s'il l'avait sauvé de la chenille ou s'il l'avait raté pour avoir loué le cul de Loki. Vu le regard noir de l'ase, c'était sans doute la seconde proposition.

Thor n'aimait pas qu'on rit des morts. Surtout quand le mort en question était son petit frère adoré bien que totalement fou.

« - Stark ? »

« - Ca va Nicky, pas la peine de faire le tour de votre string captain america sans en toucher les bords. »

« - Je t'entends Tony. »

« - Je t'aime aussi Steve. »

Le Captain lacha une protestation qui se finit en crachotement lorsqu'une chenille lui tomba dessus. Hulk se rua sur la chose pour la repousser du Capitaine.

« - Staaaark ! »

« - Niiick. »

« - Anthony. »

« - Quoi ? » Ca le calmait toujours quand on l'appelait par son prénom.

« - Ou vous en êtes ? »

« - Les chenilles nous en ont fait voir, mais on va pas tarder à les buter. Y a pas de blessés mais par contre, le vilain nous a échappé.

« - …..Vous vous êtes fait entuber par l'Ergot Noir ? »

« - C'est quoi ce nom de scène ? »

« - Le gars se prend pour un poulet satanique. »

Tous les Avengers se figèrent en entendant ça.

« - Sérieusement ? » C'était tellement pathétique que même Hulk aurait pu rire.

« - Faites attention, il fait du vaudou. »

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Jusqu'à ce que les chenilles se mettent à exploser et que Steve hurle de douleur lorsque leurs intérieurs acides ne brûlent sa peau.

« - Comment il va ? »

« - Sans le super sérum, il serait mort. » Fury était lugubre.

Il avait quitté sa planque pour venir voir Rogers. Normalement, si le SHIELD avait été encore la grande organisation qu'il avait été quelques mois plus tôt, Steve aurait été dans leur zone de soin intensif. Là ? Ils n'avaient même pas put confier le capitaine a un hôpital. Dès qu'ils avaient tenté de le déposer à l'hosto, toute la population de journaleux de la ville s'était déversée sur l'hôpital comme vomit un alcoolique anglais pendant le week-end.

Il avait fallu le rembarquer dans un quinjet au bout de 10mn tellement la presse était dangereuse. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les Avengers n'avaient même pas pu faire accéder Steve à un putain de toubib !

Alors Steve était dans l'aile médicale de la tour, soigné par des toubibs du SHIELD qui étaient venu gratter à la porte de Stark quelques semaines après la mort de l'organisation.  
>Ils étaient aussi compétents, si ce n'était plus, que ceux de l'hosto, mais le tumulte causé par la presse allait laisser des traces.<p>

Tony n'aurait aucune pitié à rappeler aux journalistes que si Steve avait la moindre séquelle, ce serait leur faute. A cause d'eux, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire soigner assez vite.

« - Il va s'en sortir ? »

« - Les toubibs ont neutralisés l'acide. Clint avait déjà eu la bonne idée en jetant de la chaux sur lui. Ils n'ont eu qu'à finir le boulot et soigner les brulures chimiques. »

« Que » oui… « que » à soigner les 80% de peau brulée chimiquement au 3eme degré. Personne ne savait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Heureusement, le visage et le crane du capitaine ainsi que son bas ventre avaient été épargné. Ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était déjà ça. Ca laisserait des cicatrices. Même avec le super sérum, personne ne pouvait supporter de telles blessures sans avoir des marques.

« - On peut aller le voir ? »

Nick fit un signe aux toubibs. L'un deux sortit de la chambre ou le capitaine reposait, un tube dans la gorge et enroulé des pieds à la tête dans de la gaze humide

« - On peut aller le voir ? » Répéta l'ancien directeur.

Le toubib haussa les épaules.

« - On a faut ce qu'on a pu. Il faut attendre. Ce serait un humain normal, il serait déjà mort ou mourant. Là…. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Les Avengers étendus entrèrent dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils s'assirent tous comme ils purent sur les quelques chaises ou restèrent debout, les bras croisés, sans savoir quoi faire de leur peau.

« - Il nous entends ? »

C'était choquant de voir le puissant capitaine aussi fragile tout soudain.

« - Il n'est pas dans le coma, Agent Romanov. Nous le maintenons endormit pour éviter qu'il souffre. Normalement, je dirais qu'il ne vous entend pas. Mais c'est le capitaine encore une fois alors… J'en sais rien »

Natasha s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche du lit. Les gants épais du capitaine avaient préservé aussi ses mains. Elle glissa ses doigts fins dans les mains puissantes du soldat.

« - Ca va aller, Steve. On est tous là. Tu vas vite nous revenir. »

Ils restèrent près de leur ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rester là, soit parce que leur angoisse prenait le dessus, soit par ce que leur devoir le leur imposait, soit parce qu'ils devaient eux aussi se reposer un peu.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Tony revint auprès de son ami. Thor était là, le visage grave.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Vos guérisseurs sont passés. Il se remet mais lentement. Ils ne craignent plus pour sa vie sans pouvoir dire quand il reviendra parmi nous. »

Tony s'assit sur le siège déserté par Natasha quelques heures auparavant.

Comme toujours face à l'adversité, Thor préférait rester debout.

Comme Natasha avant lui, Tony prit la main du capitaine.

« - Hé, je te rappelle que tu me dois une fessé cul nu. » Plaisanta doucement Tony avec un pauvre sourire. « Si tu restes là, c'est Fury qui va réclamer sa part et je suis sûr qu'il sera bien plus brutal que toi…. Ce que je viens de dire est totalement écœurant. »

Thor renifla, quelque peu amusé malgré la situation. Son amusement diminua soudain lorsqu'un frisson désagréable lui agita l'échine. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. C'était celle de la magie. Une magie sauvage, absolument pas contrôlée. Mais de la magie quand même.

La sensation ne dura qu'une seconde si bien que Thor ne put que ce dire qu'il avait rêvé.

Il sortit de la chambre pour tenter de sentir à nouveau cette sensation si connue. Son frère ? Pourtant, sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi indomptée depuis sa toute petite enfance.

Dans la chambre, l'ark camouflé par le pull de Tony cessa de briller aussi fortement.

Lorsque Tony quitta la chambre pour aller dormir un peu, il était totalement épuisé.  
>Sous les pansements, de jolies croutes s'étaient formées et commençaient à tomber.<p>

Tony fut réveillé le lendemain matin avec la plus belle gueule de bois de sa vie alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool par Steve.

« - Hé ! Thor m'a dit que tu étais resté à mon chevet un bon moment. »

« - On est tous resté à ton chevet….. » Le cerveau de l'ingénieur se reconnecta soudain. « ….Tu vas bien ? »

« - Visiblement, le super sérum est de plus en plus actif. Mes brulures ont guéris si vite que les toubibs ne savent même pas ou donner de la tête.

« - PINARD ET PUTES POUR FETER CA ! » Rugit Clint

Il se prit l'oreiller de Tony en pleine face pendant que l'ingénieur gémissait de douleur en se tenant le crane.

« - Moins de bruits, oiseau stupide ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Le miroir

Chapitre 2

Thor était nerveux depuis quelques temps.  
>A plusieurs reprises dans les derniers jours, il avait senti de la magie sauvage près de lui sans jamais avoir d'où elle venait réellement.<p>

Il n'avait pas la sensibilité de Loki pour ça. Encore moins ses capacités à déterminer immédiatement qui avait de la magie ou non. Dans une foule, il faudrait qu'il VOIT la magie sortir de quelqu'un pour être sûr.  
>C'était ennuyeux autant qu'agaçant.<p>

Il gronda.  
>La magie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre à la légère. Ce n'était pas pour rien que seuls les royaumes ainés y avaient accès et qu'Asgard était le seul royaume qui permettait à ses sorciers d'exprimer totalement leur potentiel.<br>Dans les autres royaumes, la magie était contrôlée de très près. Des sorciers d'Asgard faisaient régulièrement le tour des autres royaumes pour siphonner la magie des sorciers pour leur éviter de causer quelque catastrophe avec leurs connaissances inférieures et leur contrôle minimal.  
>La magie était dangereuse, traite mais indispensable à Asgard. La magie ainsi siphonnée aux peuples qui ne savait ni l'utiliser, ni la contrôler, était réinjectée dans la structure même d'Asgard via son roi. S'eut été stupide de la laisser perdre quand même.<p>

Thor espérait qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait cette malédiction dans son sang.

Il aurait détesté perdre un de ses frères d'arme. Il était rare qu'un sorcier accepte facilement d'avoir sa magie siphonnée. Certains devenaient fous. La majorité mourrait.  
>Pourtant, c'était la loi d'Asgard.<br>Seul le premier des Royaumes avait le droit d'utiliser pleinement la magie.  
>Bien sûr, Asgard, en tant que royaume bienveillant qui aidait les autres à progresser, laissait certains profiter d'une partie de leur magie.<br>La famille royale de Vanaheim, les prêtres d'Alfheim et les chamans Vanirs pouvaient utiliser une version affaiblie et abâtardie de la magie à travers des talismans qui les empêchaient de faire n'importe quoi.  
>Quand on voyait ce que Loki, Malekith ou les Jotnars avaient causés comme désastres avec leur magie, Thor était heureux qu'Asgard protège ainsi tous les royaumes des ravages de ce cauchemar.<p>

C'était aussi pour ça qu'Odin avait retiré la Cassette de l'Hiver au Jotunheim. Elle était un artefact qui concentrait la magie élémentaire de tous les jotuns vivants. Ou morts.

Odin avait tenté de lui expliquer une fois. Lorsqu'un Jotun mourrait, son âme ne partait pas pour le Hellheim, elle était absorbée par le Cassette. Lorsqu'un nouveau jotun venait au monde, la Cassette relâchait une âme pour la nouvelle créature. Heureusement, Odin leur avait arraché la Cassette, empêchant les âmes des morts de retourner a elle. Conséquemment, le nombre de naissance avait dramatique chutée chez les jotuns. Sans la Cassette, l'Hiver ne pouvait plus ni apparier de nouveaux couples, ni prendre en charge les âmes des morts, ni relâcher celles de ceux qui étaient dans la Cassette.  
>Jotunheim était devenu une planète fantôme au sens propre. Pour quiconque avec un peu de sensibilité, se rendre sur Jotunheim était une épreuve. Même lui qui avait la sensibilité d'une brique s'était sentit prit a la gorge par la peine de la planète quand il y était allé avec son frère. Les âmes des défunts n'avaient nulle part où aller.<p>

Certaines, plus anciennes que les autres, arrivaient parfois à retrouver leur chemin dans un nouveau corps de temps en temps mais c'était rare. Et sans la magie de la Cassette pour l'aider, l'Hiver ne pouvait créer des âmes jeunes pour remplir les ventres des Jotuns.  
>Jotunheim mourrait lentement sans que rien, à part lui rendre la Cassette, ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.<br>Tant que la Cassette avait été entre les mains d'Asgard, Jotunheim avait eu une chance, aussi infime soit elle. La Cassette perdue depuis la mort de Loki l'avait condamné à mort.  
>Il aurait fallu recréer une nouvelle Cassette mais l'histoire de sa création s'était perdue dans les limbes du temps. Si tant est qu'elle est été créée par quelqu'un et non qu'elle soit spontanément apparue sous la volonté encore jeune de l'Hiver.<br>Thor ne comprenait rien à l'Hiver. Il ne pouvait comprendre que quelque chose puisse contrôler à ce point la destinée d'un monde, sans réaliser que la Cassette était juste le pendant neutre et égalitaire du père de toutes choses. Pas de problème d'égo avec la Cassette. Elle servait Jotunheim comme Odin aurait dû le faire au lieu d'utiliser la force d'Asgard pour sa propre gloire.  
>C'était pathétique.<p>

Thor se mit à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre. L'ami Stark avait été généreux avec lui. Savoir qu'il pouvait avoir de la magie le mettait mal à l'aise mais la loi était la loi.  
>Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il était sûr que c'était l'un de ses amis qui était « malade » de magie.<p>

Tous pouvaient en souffrir.

A part peut-être l'amie Natasha. Elle était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait mais Thor ne la voyait pas utiliser, même sans le savoir, de la magie. Elle était….trop terre à terre pour ça. Malheureusement, elle était femelle et la magie était quelque chose qui appartenait surtout aux femmes. Elle restait donc une victime potentielle.

Ensuite venait Hawkeyes. Normalement, Thor ne se serait même pas attardé sur lui. Aussi gentil soit l'humain, il n'avait aucune importance. Certes, il était bon archer. Mais à part ça ? Ce n'était qu'un simple tout petit humain au vilain museau. Mais Loki l'avait pris sous son contrôle. Loki l'avait utilisé. Et Loki ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Sans doute Clint avait-il une infime goute de magie endormie dans les veines. Thor ne voyait que cette raison pour que Loki choisisse l'humain comme serviteur. Si s'en était resté là, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Le souci était le plus grand pouvoir de Loki. Le jotun était un catalyse. Lorsqu'il embrassait une cause, sa seule présence pouvait renverser le cours d'une bataille. Peu importait qu'il n'y ait que 10 défenseurs contre 10 000. S'il prenait fait et cause pour eux, sa catalyse entrait en jeu sans même qu'il ne le réalise et pouvait faire se soulever des montagnes. Au sens propre.

Alors si Loki avait eu un peu d'affection pour l'humain et que son pouvoir était entré en jeu, il était tout à fait possible que Clint soit un sorcier à présent.

Il y avait le Docteur Banner. La dichotomie entre lui et la bête qui l'habitait était absolument magique. Mais Thor ne le pensait pas sorcier. La magie d'un Berserk était une magie primordiale et élémentaire qui n'affectait que son porteur. Rien qu'Asgard ne cherche à contrôler. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas l'extraire en fait… mais Thor surveillerait quand même, l'ami Banner s'était FABRIQUE Berserk. Il ne l'était pas devenu à la grâce d'Odin. Rien que ça, c'était suspect. Et puis, on n'était pas aussi gentil quand on ne cachait pas quelque chose. Il suffisait de voir comment Loki pouvait se faire mielleux quand il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Et Stark… Que dire de l'homme de métal. Il avait réussi à fabriquer une âme de toute pièce ! N'était-ce pas suspicieux ?

Thor en était persuadé en tout cas. Mais tout ce que faisait Stark semblait de la magie à Thor. Il fabriquait des machines, il inventait des choses…. L'imagination n'était pas quelque chose qui était encouragé à Asgard. Loki l'avait plus subit qu'à son tour. Alors voir un simple mortel inventer autant de choses ? La moindre création de Tony confinait à la magie pour Thor. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. C'était juste le résultat des actions d'un homme très intelligent qui avait les moyens de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Sans compter sa générosité. Finalement, Tony était peut-être celui qui avait le moins de risque d'avoir de la magie.

Ce n'était pas comme l'ami Steve. Le capitaine était le meilleur client du point de vue de Thor. Il cicatrisait tellement vite, il était tellement fort, tellement rapide, tellement bon guerrier ! Ce n'était pas normal. Meme un ase ne se soignait pas aussi vite, ne pouvait utiliser son arme aussi parfaitement. Il ne pouvait y avoir que de la magie là-dedans. Plus d'une fois, Thor avait vu son frère se soigner en utilisant ses pouvoirs. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Sans compter que Thor avait vu le dossier du capitaine. Il avait vu ses photos d'avant. Personne ne pouvait changer physiquement autant si vite sans que de la magie n'entre en ligne de compte. Thor ne comprenait rien au comment, il voyait juste le résultat. Et le résultat lui disait que ce n'était pas normal. Steve devait être le sorcier sauvage qui les menaçait tous.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il en ait la preuve.

Il fallait qu'il le voit de ses yeux pour pouvoir agir.

Et lorsqu'il serait sûr, il préviendrait Odin.

C'était ainsi.

Il serait désolé de perdre son ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
>La magie était trop dangereuse pour la laisser entre les mains de créatures inférieures comme les mortels.<p>

Loki s'étira lentement avant qu'un sourire ne lui monte aux lèvres.

A côté de lui, assit par terre, une petit tête –toute proportion gardée- l'observait.

« - Bonjour Byleist . »

« - Bonjour grand frère ! »

Le petit jotun qui faisait déjà 1m50 sauta sur le lit pour se bouiner contre son frère si petit mais tellement plus vieux que lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es encore disputé avec Heldlindi ? »

L'enfant, à peine âgé de cinq ans en équivalent humain enfouit sa tête bleue sur laquelle pointait de jolis petit moignons de cornes en train de pousser dans l'épaule de son grand frère.

« - Il se moque tout le temps de moi. »

« - Allons…. »

Loki caressa le crane encore couvert de cheveux noirs de son petit frère. D'ici quelques siècles, il les perdrait. Ou pas. La plus part des jotuns n'avaient pas de cheveux. Ils en avaient en naissant mais ils finissaient pas tomber pendant l'enfance. Quelques-uns les gardaient jusqu'à l'âge adulte mais c'était rare. Qu'ils les gardent après la puberté était encore plus rare. C'était considéré comme un signe de grande force et de grande fertilité.

Le père de Byleist, Heldlindi et donc Loki était de ceux-là.

Le régent de Jotunheim avait une longue et épaisse crinière bouclée qui tombait à sa taille et qui mettait en valeur de jolies cornes fines et droites qui partaient sur l'arrière.

Celles de Byleist étaient encore trop petites pour qu'il soit possible de savoir si l'enfant tiendrait de son père ou de sa mère pour ses cornes.

Heldlindi tenait de sa mère pour ça. Les cornes de Laufey avaient été enroulée sur son cranes comme celles d'un bélier. Mais ça, c'était avant que les Ases ne le capture pendant la guerre et ne les lui coupe comme à tous les jotuns adultes qu'ils avaient pu capturer. Priver un jotun de ses cornes, c'était presque pire que lui couper les bras. Les cornes étaient un élément sensitif très important chez les jotuns.  
>Une génération entière avait été ainsi torturée.<p>

Byleist avait fini par poser sa tête sur le torse de Loki.  
>Les deux enfants savaient que leur mère était morte. Ils savaient aussi que Laufey était mort à Asgard, sous les coups du roi. Ce que Farbauti leur avait tut avec pitié était que c'était loki qui était sur le trône à ce moment-là.<p>

Pas Odin.  
>Farbauti n'avait pas mentit. Il avait juste tut la réalité, pas la vérité….<p>

Le pouce dans la bouche, le petit jotun se mit rapidement à somnoler. Sa mère lui manquait énormément. Assez pour qu'il se raccroche à Loki de toutes ses forces pour tenter de combattre la peine.

« - Ha ! Il est là ! »

« - Shhh. Ne fais pas de bruit, 'Lindi. »

« - Mé ! By' c'est qu'un gros bébé. »

« - Et toi, tu es un gros jaloux. Viens là. »

Farbauti avait donné à son fils ainé un appartement digne de son rang. Si Loki ne règnerait jamais sur Jotunheim malgré son droit d'ainesse (ce dont le sorcier était plus que satisfait, à la grande surprise de Farbauti) il jouissait de tous les privilèges de son rang. Son lit était donc un lit de prince. De prince Jotun.  
>Donc un terrain de basket ou peu s'en fallait.<p>

Heldlindi sauta sur le lit en glace couvert de délicates fourrures pour se glisser de l'autre côté de son grand frère si petit.

Si Byleist culminait à 1m50 pour l'instant, son frère dépassait les 2m. D'ici 5 siècles, il aurait pris un mètre de plus et à l'âge adulte, il ferait 4m, comme ses parents.

Heldlindi râla un peu, comme si ce n'était plus de son âge, mais finit lui aussi bouiné contre son grand frère, le pouce dans la bouche.

Les deux enfants se rendormirent profondément. Ils le faisaient souvent. Leur maman leur manquait tellement.

Loki se mit à somnoler lui aussi.

« - Loki… »

Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Les deux petits glaçons dormaient encore profondément contre lui.

Farbauti avait son éternel sourire triste en les regardant.

Comme toujours, le cœur de loki se serra. Savoir qu'il était responsable de la peine de son père…non…de son papa, était une torture.

« - Farbauti… »

Il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler « père » ou « papa ». Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

« - Laisse les petits dormir et viens avec moi. »

Loki obéit. Il sauta du lit, remonta la couverture en fourrure sur les épaules des deux petits puis suivit son père.  
>Depuis son arrière au palais après sa «mort », il avait laissé tomber sa forme d'ase pour embrasser celle de jotun. Au début, il l'avait fait par haine de lui-même. Maintenant, il se sentait mieux dans ce corps qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit avant.<p>

Une fois sur le balcon de la salle du trône qui donnait directement sur la ville, Farbauti montra les grandes arabesques de glaces qui renaissaient lentement sous les doigts agiles des artisans.

La grâce des créations de glace de ce peuple n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture d'Asgard. Tout y était plus délicat, plus enlevé, plus joyeux et plus… vivant…  
>Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraitre, jotunheim n'était pas un monde stérile et mort. Il ne l'était plus.<p>

Farbauti caressa la Cassette entre ses mains.

« - Veux-tu ? »

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Il avait rendu la cassette a son père en gage de bonne foi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avant l'importance de la Cassette pour son peuple.

Nombre de jotuns avaient demandés sa tête lorsqu'il était arrivé, battu, blessé, dégouté et suicidaire.

Lorsqu'il leur avait rendu la Cassette, leur haine s'était muée en indifférence polie. Petit à petit, elle se transformait en respect réticent.

Il lui faudrait encore des siècles pour être accepté à bras ouvert. Le pire étant sans doute qu'il était QUAND MEME mieux accepté a Jotunheim qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Asgard.  
>C'était…écœurant.<p>

« - ….Vous êtes sur ? »

« - Tu es un sorcier, Loki. Un sorcier Jotun. Il est plus que temps que tu apprennes a utiliser ton héritage et que tu acceptes pleinement ce que tu es."

Loki hésita encore. Il y avait plus que simplement prendre la Cassette et la guider pour qu'elle génère de la glace, il en était sûr.

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? »

« - Prends la Cassette et écoute là. Laisse-la te guider au lieu de la forcer à obéir. Elle sait mieux que toi ce dont Jotunheim a besoin. »

A part de perdre encore 50 degrés bien sûr. Lorsque la Cassette avait repris sa place dans la salle du trône, tout le monde avant sentit les milliers d'âmes douloureuses revenir à elle et s'y cacher. Comme ils avaient sentit l'appelle de la Cassette qui imposait à tous les jotuns de la planète de venir à elle.

Tous n'étaient pas arrivés bien sûr. Mais déjà, des dizaines de couples unis par l'Hiver s'étaient trouvés. Des dizaines de ventres étaient déjà plein.

Tout ce que la planète n'avait pu faire naitre depuis la guerre se rattrapait. La planète entière allait barboter dans les couches pendant un long, très long moment.  
>Et les jotuns en étaient ravi.<p>

A la grande surprise de Loki, les « monstres sanguinaires » vu d'Asgard étaient un peuple certes physiquement impressionnant mais doux et tourné principalement vers la famille. Un peu comme les éléphants sur Midgar. Ils pouvaient être affreusement dangereux à cause de leurs taille et de leurs cornes quand on s'attaquait à eux, mais fichez leur la paix et ils vous rendaient la pareille.

Loki prit la Cassette des mains de son père. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'adapta à la taille de son porteur. Farbauti disait juste que la Cassette « Savait ». Ça lui suffisait.

Loki avait hasardé que la Cassette n'était pas réellement là. Elle n'était qu'une représentation physique, un symbole d'un pouvoir inhérent à la planète qui…. Farbauti avait posé sa grande main aux longs doigts fins dont avait hérité Loki.

L'Hiver Savait.

La Cassette Savait.

La Planète Savait.  
>C'était tout ce qui comptait. Que son fils commence à apprendre la valeur de l'acceptation. Accepter n'était pas bêtifier et abandonner le contrôle aux autres sans réfléchir. Accepter était simplement cesser de tourner en rond pour rien.<br>La Cassette Savait. Pourquoi perdre du temps à tenter de savoir pourquoi ou comment ? Il fallait plutôt s'occuper de travailler avec elle, non ?

Les yeux clos, Loki laissa la Cassette lui parler comme Farbauti le lui avait conseillé. Au début, il ne sentit rien. Puis il s'ouvrit à elle quand il la sentit cogner doucement à son esprit. Comme tous les sorciers, ses barrières mentales étaient puissantes.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit le froid bienfaisant de l'Hiver couler de la Cassette vers le palais.  
>De monstrueuses congères apparurent que des artisans se précipitèrent pour sculpter pour reformer les bâtiments que la guerre avait détruits et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu reconstruire.<p>

Loki s'abandonna totalement à la Cassette. Il comprenait mieux ce que Farbauti voulait dire soudain.

La Cassette Savait en effet.

Il vit sa naissance, un Laufey aux belles cornes le mettre au monde, Farbauti près de lui. Il vit son père le cacher dans le temple en priant l'Hiver qu'il soit à l'abri.

Il vit Odin tuer les prêtres, arracher la Cassette, le prendre lui.

Il se vit, petit bébé qui attendait la bénédiction et le protection de l'Hiver être arraché à son monde par un Odin au sourire glacial.  
>Il vit ses parents, désespéré. La naissance de ses petits frères, la planète qui se mourrait, les ventres de plus en plus stérile, la chaleur qui menaçait la vie elle-même…<p>

Il se vit grandir à Asgard, balloté, perdu, avec la Magie pour seule compagne. Il sentit la Cassette dans le Coffre qui tentait de l'atteindre.

Il se vit devenir un jeune homme, il se fit enfanter, il se vit vivre, puis chuter.

Par les yeux de la Cassette, il vit certains de ses actes dictés par le désespoir, d'autres par la jalousie ou la colère.

Il eut honte.  
>Il eut peur.<p>

Il fut dégouté de lui-même.

Mais la Cassette, elle, ne le jugeait pas. Elle montrait simplement, utilisant sa magie pour accroitre ses propres capacités et le nourrissant de son point de vue à elle pour qu'il accepte sa propre vie. Il ne servait à rien de regretter. Il fallait avancer.

Loki pleurait mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

La Cassette brillait comme jamais mais il ne le voyait pas.

Il voyait juste sa vie qu'il avait voulu jeter aux orties et qu'elle lui rendait.

Puis lentement, les visions s'apaisèrent.

Loki en ressentit la douce caresse. Comme une grand-mère adorable qui après avoir grondé son petit-fils le prend dans ses bras pour un gros câlin consolateur.

Les larmes se tarirent.

La Cassette allait le libérer quand soudain elle changea d'avis. A moins que quelque chose de plus puissant ne se substitut a elle un instant. Elle laissa cet autre chose rentrer.

Loki hoqueta.

Un instant, il vit un humain.  
>Il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu.<p>

Il vit la magie autour de lui. Une magie sauvage.

Une magie dangereuse.  
>Surtout avec Thor près de lui.<p>

Il revint à la conscience avec un cri.

« - Il faut que j'aille sur Midgar. »

Farbauti eut un calme sourire.

« - Alors va. Et revient quand tu le devras mon fils. »

Il l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« - Prends soin de toi mon petit. Jotunheim est ta maison. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Loki rendit la Cassette à son père. Sans un regard pour les monstrueuses congères qui encombraient tout le palais à présent sous les cris de joie des Jotuns, il ouvrit la porte vers Yggdrasil.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Tony Stark avant que Thor ne le tue.


	4. Chapter 4

Le miroir

Chapitre 3

« - Bordel ! Mais il va nous casser les pieds jusqu'à quand celui-là ? »

IronMan grogna lorsqu'un EMP manqua le jeter au sol.  
>Les doomBot étaient de pire en pire !<p>

Heureusement, il était un peu plus doué avec ses armures que Doom avec ses robots.

Steve avait repris sa place sur le terrain avec eux mais ses amis étaient tous inquiets pour lui. Il avait beau être parfaitement remis, on ne pouvait pas se refaire.

A part Thor, tous avaient un gros problème pour se faire des amis et/ou la peur de les perdre.

Pas leur faute s'ils étaient plus possessif qu'un caniche avec sa balle qui fait pouet.

« - Cap, ça va ? »

« - Pour la trente septième fois, oui, je vais bien IronMan. » Malgré l'irritation du ton, il y avait une évidente affection dans la voix du soldat.

Comme ses amis, il était possessif avec eux. Alors savoir qu'ils le couvaient, même si c'était irritant, c'était aussi apaisant et rassurant. Il comptait autant pour ses amis que eux pour lui. 

« - Laissez le Capitaine tranquille Homme de Metal. Il est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller. Un guerrier ne compte pas sur ses frères d'arme pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. »

Tony serra les mâchoires. Thor était arrogant en général et pénible en particulier, mais depuis quelques jours, il était de pire en pire. Et de plus en plus agressif avec Steve.  
>En même temps….<p>

Pendant un repas trois jours avant, les Avengers s'étaient amusés à se défier les uns les autres à celui qui arriverait à soulever Mjolnir.

Thor avait beaucoup rit de les voir s'y essayer les uns après les autres sans succès. Même Tony avec son armure s'y était cassé les dents.

Poussé par ses amis, Steve avait essayé aussi. S'il n'avait pas réussi a réellement soulevé l'arme, il l'avait fait bouger quand même.

Le sourire de Thor avait immédiatement disparu, remplacé par un mélange d'angoisse et d'incrédulité. Qui était ce misérable mortel qui arrivait à faire bouger Mjolnir ?  
>Depuis, Thor gardait l'arme dans sa chambre comme un gosse boudeur cache ses Lego pour que ses frères et sœurs n'y touchent pas.<p>

Steve aussi avait été perturbé.

Lui ? Digne de soulever Mjolnir ? Mais il n'était qu'un petit gars de Brooklin.  
>Un petit gars de Brooklin, ça ne soulevait pas Mjolnir.<br>Les regards en coin de Thor, presque agressifs, lui faisaient mal.  
>Au moins, les autres avaient serrés les rangs autour de lui et le protégeaient de Thor.<br>C'était ridicule…

Thor repoussa un robot qu'il fit griller d'un éclair avant de passer au suivant. L'ase passait sa colère et son énervement sur leurs ennemis. Il était SUR à présent que c'était le capitaine qui était le sorcier sauvage. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Entre ses capacités de régénération, Mjolnir et tout le reste… Steve était grand et blond comme un ase. Même avec le super serum, il avait juste exprimé des gènes endormis sans doute.

Et c'était ce qui avait jusque-là retenu Thor d'en appeler à son père pour l'instant.

Il était sûr que Steve avait du sang Ase. Si c'était bien le cas, alors Steve ETAIT ase.

Le sang d'Asgard était plus fort que tous les autres. S'il en avait une seule goutte et qu'elle s'exprimait, le priver de sa magie était un crime.  
>Alors Thor hésitait.<p>

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire souffrir un de siens même si la partie mesquine de sa personne aurait été soulagée que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse utiliser Mjolnir.

Si le Capitaine parvenait à utiliser Mjolnir….

Thor frissonna avant d'envoyer son marteau dans un robot qu'il détruisit sans peine.

Il venait d'avoir l'image mentale du capitaine avec Mjolnir dans une main et son bouclier dans l'autre.  
>L'image l'impressionnait.<br>Trop pour son propre bien. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas imaginer.

« - THOR ! »

Le prince se prit un robot dans la figure, le faisant chuter vers le macadam.

Mjolnir lui échappa sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la rattraper. Il s'écrasa douloureusement avant que le robot ne lui tombe sur la poitrine.

Le bruit de ses cotes brisées le fit siffler d'agacement. Puis la douleur se fit sentir. Il avala une grande goulée d'air ou tout au moins essaya. Son peur suivit la douleur lorsqu'il n'y parvint pas. Les poumons perforés par ses cotes, il ne pouvait que mollement tenter de repousser le robot qui le tuait lentement.

Le Doombot fut propulsé en arrière par le bouclier de Steve. IronMan se posa en catastrophe près de lui. Il entendit dans son oreillette qu'il avait besoin d'une assistance médicale puis tourna de l'œil.

Hulk avait éliminé le dernier des DoomBot.

Clint avait massacré les hommes de main.

Natasha avait fait sauter le complexe.

Thor était à terre avec Steve et Tony près de lui.  
>Il faudrait du temps avant que les toubibs du SHIELD soient là. Un temps que Thor n'avait sans doute pas.<p>

Steve avait arraché les morceaux de métal qui oppressait la poitrine du dieu. Il grimaça lorsqu'il retira aussi doucement que possible les griffes d'acier qui s'étaient enfoncés dans ses poumons et ses muscles.

« - Tony, il a s'en sortir ? »

L'ingénieur était déjà en train d'utiliser les capteurs de son armure pour scanner le prince.

S'en sortir ? Il n'était même pas sûr que l'ase respire encore.

Avec l'aide de Steve pour aller carrément remettre les os à leur place en allant fouiller les plaies, Tony parvint à permettre aux poumons de se déployer à nouveau.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« - Coulson, elle est ou votre équipe de toubibs bordel ? »

« - Désolé Stark, ils font aussi vite que possible mais il faudra encore une dizaine de minutes.

« - MAIS IL TIENDRA JAMAIS 10 PUTAINS DE MINUTES ! »

Pas avec le sang qu'il perdait. Pas avec les blessures qu'il avait. Pas avec des poumons dans cet état.

« - TONY ! »

La respiration du prince venait de s'arrêter.

« - Ah non ! Tu vas pas nous faire ça !

Merde, Thor était une force de la nature ! Il n'allait pas mourir pour quelques coupures quand même ! Ce serait trop con !

L'ingénieur posa ses mains sur le torse de Thor pour commencer un vigoureux massage cardiaque

« - T'es chiant, t'es con, mais tu vas pas caner comme ça ! » Hurla Tony, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde un ami de plus. Il n'avait perdu que trop de gens comme ça. Ses répulseurs se mirent soudain en route tout seul.

« - Tony ? »

L'ingénieur voulu retirer ses mains de la poitrine de Thor mais il n'y parvint pas. Son ark se mit à briller presque aussi fort que le jour où il l'avait créé. Une décharge partit des répulseurs dans le corps de l'ase.

« - TONY ! »

« - JE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! »

Un épuisement inconnu s'empara de Tony pendant que l'ark continuait a briller. Puis il s'éteignit.

Thor regardait Tony avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'horreur et de consternation.

« - Vous m'avez sauvé Homme de Métal. »

« - Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » Hoqueta Tony avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

« - TONY ! »

Steve rattrapa Tony avant qu'il ne s'effondre que Thor.

« - Il lui faut un autre ark ! JARVIS ! »

« - une armure est en route monsieur. »

« - Ca…Ca va… » Murmura doucement Tony en reprenant conscience à mesure que son ark brillait a nouveau tout doucement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à reprendre son niveau normal. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« - C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, Tony. »

« - Seidr…. C'était du Seidr… De la magie. » Souffla Thor

Le prince semblait ulcéré et scandalisé.

Il était sûr que c'était le capitaine et voilà que c'était la dernière personne qu'il soupçonnait ? C'était scandaleux.

La magie n'était réellement que tricherie et mensonges.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Thor ? »

« - Je soupçonnais l'un de vous d'avoir du Seidr depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais je pensais que c'était le capitaine. Ses capacités de récupération, sa force, Mjolnir… Mais il apparait que c'est Stark. »

Il se distenciait déjà de lui. Il était dangereux à présent.

« - hé ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je t'ai sauvé la vie quand même ! » Merde il pourrait faire au moins semblait d'en être content, flute !

« - La magie est dangereuse, Stark. »

« - Ouai, ben j'y connais rien. Et pour l'instant, a part de sauver le cul, elle a pas fait grand-chose. »

Thor se releva enfin.

« - Vous avez vu ce que le Seidr a fait à mon frère, ça l'a corrompu, ça l'a rendu fou. »

« - Je suis déjà à moitié dingue, au mieux, et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle de toute façon alors… »

« - Tony… »

« - Cap…c'est vrai, suffit de lire tous les journaux people après tout. »

« - Stark est différent de Tony. Et tu le sais. » Le gronda gentiment le capitaine.

Tony resta figé un instant avant d'avoir un sourire de petit garçon, pour une fois totalement honnête.

« - Ca, Cap, c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ai dit depuis super longtemps ! »

Steve se sentit rougir.

Enfin, les hélicos médicaux se posèrent pour prendre en charge les agents blessés ainsi que els Avengers. Ils insistèrent pour faire passer un scanner à Thor malgré ses protestations.

A leur grande stupeur, toutes les cicatrices du prince avait disparues. Même les marques de vieille fracture avaient disparues. Le corps du prince était en parfait état. Autant que celui d'un bébé.

Coulson lança un regard froid à Tony.

« - Stark. Dans mon bureau. »

Tony soupira. Coulson l'impressionnait bien moins que Fury. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il était bien plus obéissant avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait quelque chose du papa chez lui. Tous les agents réagissaient avec Coulson comme face à un papa.

Tony se vautra sur le canapé. Il avait le teint pâle, des valises et ses mains tremblaient.

Le Directeur l'observa une minute avant d'appeler un niveau quatre pour qu'il apporte à Stark de quoi manger.

Tony réalisa seulement qu'il mourrait de faim. Il englouti le plateau si vite que Coulson lui en fit servir un second, puis un troisième. A la fin du sixième, Tony rota un peu, enfin repus.

« - Vache ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim de ma vie ! »

« - Je veux bien le croire. » Il en fallait beaucoup pour déphaser Phil mais là, même lui était impressionné. « Et vous avez l'air moins épuisé. Bon, si vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. 

« - Aussi étonnant que celui puisse sembler, j'en sais rien ! »

« - ….Vraiment ? »

« - Vraiment. Une seconde Thor était mourant, l'autre je pouvais pas le lâcher, mon ark faisait des siennes et Thor était en pleine santé. Il a dit que c'était de la magie ! De la magie ! » Ca scandalisait l'ingénieur. Pour lui, la magie n'était jamais que de la science non expliquée encore. Alors de la magie ? Ben voyons.

Phil resta silencieux un moment. S'il voulait plus d'informations, il allait devoir interroger Thor.

« - merci Stark. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. »

« - Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Phil haussa un sourcil.

« - Comment ça c'est tout ? »

« - Ben ouai, vous me criez pas dessus ? Nicky le faisait tout le temps. »

« - Je ne suis pas comme Fury, Stark. Je garde ca sous le coude pour quand vous le mériterez vraiment. »

Tony se sentit frémir sous le petit sourire calme et tranquille de l'agent.  
>Ouai, ben ce jour-là, il aurait piscine hein.<br>Coulson lui faisait vachement plus peur que Fury !

Thor se rhabilla lentement, le visage sombre.

Son devoir était clair. Il devait prévenir Asgard

Il aurait hésité encore si c'était bien le Capitaine qui avait eu de la magie. Mais Stark ?  
>L'homme était dangereux, bien trop intelligent et bien trop riche. Avec de la magie en plus ?<br>Non, il fallait l'arrêter avant que la magie ne le corrompe plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La magie dans ses veines expliquait probablement son autodestruction, son alcoolisme et son génie. Tout ça allait ensemble. On ne pouvait être aussi inventif quand on était stable dans sa tête. Il avait vu la même chose avec Loki.  
>Dès que son petit frère avait commencé à développer sa magie, il s'était éloigné de lui. Il n'était plus venu vers lui avec ses problèmes, il l'avait repoussé, il ne voulait plus jouer à la guerre avec lui.<br>C'était la magie.  
>La magie était dangereuse.<p>

« - Thor ? »

« - Phil de Coul. »

Il n'avait pas entendu le mortel entrer. Les agents du SHIELD le mettaient invariablement mal à l'aise. La guerre devait se faire face à face, dans l'honneur et la dignité. Pas en plantant des dagues dans le dos ou en tuant à distance.  
>Ces façons de faire le heurtaient.<br>Encore une preuve de plus que els mortels étaient des créatures inférieures qui n'avaient pas encore atteint, et de loin, le niveau de culture d'Asgard.  
>C'est sûr, c'était vachement mieux de balancer deux fois dix milles trouffions pour s'entre tuer sur le terrain, massacrer des civiles, raser des villes et des infrastructures, que tuer un pauvre gland dans son coin, sans faire peur à personne, avant même que les problèmes ne se profilent.<br>Vive la culture d'Asgard en effet.

Phil à l'inverse ne comprenait pas cette culture de va-t-en-guerre. Ca heurtait son sens de l'économie et de la préservation. Pourquoi massacrer des gens innocents quand il suffisait de faire le ménage en douce par derrière ?  
>Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. La force de frappe de Thor était utile quand même<p>

« - Comment allez-vous ? » Autant être poli pour commencer quand même.

« - Tout va bien, Phil de Coul. La magie de Stark m'a sauvé. »

Phil ne dit rien mais se mordit la langue. On était passé de « Tony » ou « Ami Stark » a juste « Stark ». Bien bien bien….

« - Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la magie ? »

Thor resta silencieux un moment.  
>Il refusait de donner des informations a un royaume inférieur. C'était trop dangereux pour eux. Avec une organisation comme le SHIELD, ce serait pire encore. S'ils parvenaient à maitriser, surtout imparfaitement ce pouvoir, Yggdrasil serait à feu et à sang sous peu. Il suffisait de voir la panique qu'ils avaient causée avec le Tesseract et l'Aether. C'étaient les mortels qui avaient réactivés les deux pierres.<br>Ils étaient des enfants sans cervelle qui ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

« - Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un adepte. Mon frère, oui. Mais moi… je n'en connais que la théorie. Et encore. Je sais juste que la magie est dangereuse. » Une idée lui apparut soudain comme l'évidence. « Peut-être puis-je proposer à l'ami Stark de venir à Asgard avec moi ? Nous avons de nombreux sorciers. Ils pourraient lui en apprendre plus. »

« - je ne peux pas laisser Stark partir tout seul comme ça. »

Thor était bien trop content de son idée pour protester.

« - je comprends évidement. Et puis, la présence de mortels doit encore être autorisée par le père de toutes choses. Si vous me permettez, je vais lui demander l'autorisation pour l'ami Stark et mes amis Avengers de venir à Asgard ? Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront la balade. Asgard est belle après tout. » Le plus beau des royaumes.

Phil réfléchit une minute à la question.  
>Cinq Avengers ensembles, même à Asgard, si ça tournait mal, ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir. Les informations que Natasha et Clint pourraient avoir seraient sans prix pour la terre. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient voler des échantillons divers et variés.<p>

Le jeu valait les risques.

« - Et bien, si Odin est d'accord et que les Avengers acceptent, c'est d'accord. »

Thor inclina la tête, tout à fait satisfait.

« - Alors je vais prendre congé immédiatement. »

Il quitta le directeur du SHIELD pour appeler Heimdall.

Que Tony ne s'abandonne pas trop au Seidr. Plus il lui résisterait, plus il aurait de chance de s'en sortir vivant à défaut de sain d'esprit. Heureusement, ce ne serait pas trop grave. Tant qu'il aurait sa fertilité, la lignée serait sauve. C'était bien la seule chose qui comptait quand la magie venait tout polluer. Dame Potts accepterait sans peine de faire son devoir. Il en était certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Le miroir

Chapitre 4

Ils étaient tous surexcités.

Visiter Asgard !

Même Natasha qui ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments sautillait partout comme une gamine a l'idée d'aller à Asgard.  
>Asgard quoi !<br>C'était comme si on lui proposait d'aller visiter le château de la Belle aux Bois Dormants !

Lorsque Thor était revenu pour les prévenir qu'Odin les attendait sous quelques jours, le temps de tout préparer pour leur séjour, le petit groupe d'adultes stoïques (sauf Tony) s'était transformé en groupe de gosses de huit ans (sauf Tony. Lui, c'était son état normal)

Steve avait trouvé ça adorable. Il n'avait pas été le dernier à sautiller comme un môme.

Thor était repartit aussitôt pour aider son père a tout préparer.

Hé ! On pouvait être Captain America et avoir quand même la tête et le cœur remplis de contes et de romance ! Ce n'était pas exclusif.

Steve prit sa douche, enfila le boxer et le tshirt usés qu'il portait pour dormir puis s'allongea.

Il prit son livre du moment pour en livre un chapitre avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il reposa le livre, il sursauta brutalement.

« - TOI ! »

« - Du calme Capitaine. »

Steve se leva pour se défendre.

Loki décroisa ses jambes mais ne quitta pas son fauteuil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es mort ! »

Loki inclina la tête.

« - Thor m'a certainement laissé à mourir après que je lui ai sauvé la vie mais je vais beaucoup mieux. »

A son corps défendant, Steve se calmait. Ce n'était pas le même Loki que celui contre lequel ils s'étaient battu. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était aussi calme et posé que le prince avait été dangereux et frénétique quelques mois avant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta le Capitaine.

Il savait que les autres Avengers avaient été prévenus par Jarvis. Les secours n'allaient pas tarder.

« - Vous mettre en garde. N'allez pas à Asgard. »

Qu'est-ce que Loki trafiquait ? Steve ne savait pas comment le prendre

« - Pourquoi ? Tu y prépares quoi que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on y aille ? »

« - Croyez bien Capitaine que je serais heureux de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Asgard. J'ai trouvé ma place dans un royaume qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis et où je ne suis plus regardé avec mépris, dédain et dégout. Je suis tout à fait heureux avec ma nouvelle famille. Je suis juste là pour vous prévenir. N'allez pas à Asgard. Ou plus précisément, ne permettez pas à Anthony Stark d'y aller. »

Steve pouvait presque entendre les hurlements de protestation de l'ingénieur.

« - pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'il a de la magie. »

« - Et alors ? Thor a dit que c'était une bonne chose. »

« - Pour Asgard, certainement. Mais pas pour Stark. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Steve n'avait jamais aimé les gens qui parlaient par demi-vérité ou informations suggérées. Il préférait qu'on soit brutalement honnête.

« - ne trouvez-vous pas étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas de sorcier sur terre, Capitaine ? »

« - Quel rapport, »

« - ho, tout le rapport du monde, Capitaine. La magie a sa propre volonté. La magie est libre et la magie appartient à tous les royaumes. Pourtant, Midgar n'a pas d'adepte et les autres royaumes n'ont que quelques obscurs tacherons. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Malgré lui, Steve était intéressé. Même s'il restait sur la défensive, il voulait savoir.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que Odin, et Bor avant lui, estime que seule Asgard a le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il condescend à laisser Vanaheim utiliser les pouvoirs de leurs seuls Shamans par ce qu'ils utilisent leur pouvoir personnel et ne peuvent se connecter à Yggdrasil pour utiliser la magie. Alfheim aussi conserve un peu de magie. Mais uniquement pour la famille royale et très restreint avec l'usage d'artefacts qui sucent la magie des elfes, diminuant au passage dramatiquement leur durée de vie. Un elfe peut vivre près d'un million d'année. La famille royale dépasse rarement les fines années de l'âge adulte de leur race. 5000 ans à peine »

« - C'est ridicule. »

« - Asgard a attaqué les jotuns parce qu'ils avaient leur propre magie »

« - Ils attaquaient la terre ! »

« - C'est l'histoire telle que les vainqueurs la racontent oui.. »

Troublé, Steve resta silencieux un moment

« - Malekith a refusé de donner la Pierre Cœur de son monde à Bor. Alors Asgard l'a attaqué et la lui a prise. Juste parce qu'ils refusaient que leur monde soit noyé de lumière. »

« - la lumière… »

« - Est bonne ? Est-il bon de jeter un chien dans la mer capitaine ? Il survivra un temps mais il finira par en mourir. Les elfes noirs sont ainsi pour une raison. Ils sont le pendant des elfes de lumière. Les uns vivent dans la lumière permanente. Les autres dans les ténèbres sans fin. Ce n'est ni bien ni mal. C'est juste leur nature. L'Aether, comme la Cassette, sont les Pierre Cœur de leur monde, les pierres qui permettent à leur cœur de vivre comme ils doivent être. Mais Bor, puis Odin, les leur a arrachés, les condamnant à une mort lente et affreuse. Juste parce qu'ils s'estiment au-dessus des lois d'Yggdrasil et qu'ils s'arrogent ainsi le droit de faire ce qu'ils pensent être bien sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'il en est en réalité. »

« - Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? »

« - Parce que Anthony Stark a montré de grands pouvoir magiques. S'il va à Asgard, ils lui seront arrachés. S'il a de la chance, il mourra. Dans le cas contraire, il deviendra totalement fou. Par le genre de fou dangereux qu'il faut attacher, mais un légume bavant. Voir un esprit comme le sien réduit à une créature bavant n'est pas quelque chose que je peux apprécier. Pas plus que je n'apprécie la torture qu'Odin fait subir à la magie. Néanmoins, si je ne peux rien pour cette dernière, je peux au moins protéger Anthony Stark. »

Steve fixait le sorcier, incrédule

« - C'est ridicule. »

« - Ne laissez pas Stark aller à Asgard. »

« - Thor est notre ami ! »

« - Mais Thor obéira toujours aux ordres d'Odin avant tout le reste. »

« - Il nous a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. »

« - Et il m'a cousu les lèvres juste parce que son père le lui a ordonné.

« - Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

« - Il a ri lorsqu'Odin m'a arraché deux de mes enfants encore au sein pour les jeter hors d'Asgard si bien que je n'ai jamais pu les retrouver. »

« - Thor a changé. » Tenta encore le Capitaine avec angoisse.

« - Il me tenait lorsqu'Odin m'a attaché sous le venin d'une vipère avec les entrailles de mon fils qu'il venait d'assassiner devant mes yeux. »

Steve avait la bouche sèche. Si le visage de Loki était froid et calme, ses yeux étaient emplis de tellement de détresse et de désespoir qu'il en était troublé. Il voulait dire qu'il faisait confiance à Thor. Que c'était ridicule. Mais il ne connaissait finalement le prince que depuis quelques mois. Loki le connaissait depuis toujours.  
>Etait-ce possible ?<p>

« - J'en parlerai aux autres. »

Loki inclina la tête.

« - Je protège les miens, Capitaine. Et tous les sorciers sont issus de la volonté d'Yggdrasil. »

Le jotun disparu au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grand, explosée par Thor.

« - Cap ? Ça va ? »

« - ….oui oui… »

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Natasha examinait Steve de la tête aux pieds pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

« - Loki était là »

L'inquiétude des Avengers grimpa en flèche.

« - JARVIS ? Tu es là ? »

« - Oui monsieur, j'ai à nouveau accès à l'étage. »

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » S'inquiéta Steve.

« - Jarvis n'avait plus le moindre accès à ton étage. Plus de caméra, plus de micros, rien. Alors on est descendu. On s'est retrouvé coincés devant la porte de ta chambre. Même Hulk pouvait pas la casser. Et puis tout d'un coup, on a pu entrer. »

« - ….C'était Loki. » répéta Steve.

« - Thor nous a dit qu'il était mort. »

« - Et si ce que dit Loki est vrai, il l'a laissé à mourir dans un coin. »

« - Ouai, enfin c'est Loki. »

Steve soupa. Clint avait raison.

« - il voulait me mettre en garde. Pour que Tony n'aille pas a Asgard. »

« - HEIN ? MAIS FUCK ! J'Y VAIS ! QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE TRINGLER PAS UN OURS EN STRING ! »

« - Tony ! » Steve était tout rouge.

Natasha appela Coulson.

Le temps que le Directeur soit là et ils se lançaient dans un vrai débriefing.

Trois jours après, ils étaient sur l'héliport de la tour à attendre Thor.  
>Tous.<br>C'était Loki.  
>Il ne savait que mentir après tout. Ou tordre les choses pour l'arranger lui.<br>On ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

Tony lâcha un gémissement douloureux.

Il se redressa en sursaut en écartant frénétiquement les pans de sa chemise.  
>Non, son ark était bien là. Pas enclenché correctement, mais bien là.<br>Il le retira à moitié puis le remit en place, rassuré d'entendre le « clic » d'accroche.

« - Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour que vous vous suicidiez, Anthony Stark. »

L'ingénieur sursauta.

Cette voix…

« - Loki…. »

Pourtant, la créature devant lui ne ressemblait pas vraiment au prince. C'était…Bleu ! avec des lignes argentées tout partout. Et ça avait…. Des cornes ? Elles étaient minuscules et pointaient à peine dans les longs cheveux noirs tressés avec des chainettes argentées qui lui arrivaient aux fesses

« - Salutations, Anthony Stark. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« - Heu….. Bien ? »

« - C'est une affirmation ou une question ? »

Tony rosit.

Loki (c'était bien Loki ?) portait juste une espèce de pagne brodé qui mettait en valeur ses hanches large, sa taille fine, aussi bien que ses longues jambes délicates.

« - Suis-je à votre gout ? »

Tony rougit pour de bon.

« - Ben…heu…. » Il força sa personnalité de parade à prendre le dessus. « Y a pas à dire, t'es super bandant. Mais c'est quoi le délire de jouer au schtroumpf exhibo ? »

Loki ne sembla pas comprendre pendant un instant.

« - J'imagine que vous vous referez à la couleur de ma peau et à ma vêture. »

« - Ben c'est assez remarquable quand même. »

Peu de temps auparavant, Loki aurait été fou de rage. A présent, il était même flatté par l'intérêt purement esthétique de l'humain.

« - Thor a du vous dire que j'ai été adopté ? » Tony hocha la tête. « je ne suis simplement pas né à Asgard. Mais a Jotunheim. »

« - Jo…Quoi ? »

« - Jotunheim. Je suis un géant des glaces. Un nain bien sûr. » Sourit Loki au reniflement de Tony. « Mais je n'en reste pas moins un Jotun. Ma magie a changé mon apparence physique quasi toute ma vie pour me protéger pendant que j'étais à Asgard. »

Tony regarda autours de lui, son esprit perpétuellement en mouvement cherchait déjà des infos.

« - Alors on est à Jotountsointsoin ? »

« - Jotunheim. »

« - Et c'est où Jotunpouet ? »

« - Chercheriez-vous à m'irriter ? »

« - J'y arrive ? »

« - Je vais finir par vous transformer en canari. »

« - Hé ! »

Loki s'approcha un peu plus du lit.

« - je vous ai amené ici après qu'Odin ai tenté de vous arracher votre magie pour renforcer la sienne. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, au mieux vous seriez mort. Au pire, débile. »

« - C'est ce que t'as déjà dit au Cap ouai. »

« - Et vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? » Il aurait dû être en colère qu'on ne l'ait pas cru la première fois. Pourtant, c'était normal. Il était et restait l'ennemi.

« - Comment vont les autres ? Ils sont encore à Asgard ? »

« - Je les ai ramené chez vous. Ils sont à l'abri pour l'instant. »

« - Comment ça pour l'instant ? » Tony bondit du lit.

Il s'effondra lamentablement, encore épuisé, son équilibre plus qu'instable.

Loki le rattrapa au vol avant de le remettre au lit.

« - Je crains qu'Asgard n'exige votre tête sous menace d'une guerre si je vous ramène sur Midgar. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas rendu à vos amis. Tant qu'Asgard ne sait pas où vous êtes, les vôtres et vous-même êtes en sécurité.

« - Je peux pas rester ici ! Faut que je prévienne ! Faut que je rentre ! »

« - Stark…Soyez raisonnable. »

« - Mais il faut que je rentre ! » insista l'humain avec une détresse évidente.

Loki soupira.

« - je ne peux vous le permettre pour l'instant. Pas tant qu'Asgard pourrait vous arracher votre magie et vous détruire. Laissez-moi vous apprendre à utiliser vos pouvoirs et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. »

Le regard hagard, Tony accepta. Il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour rentrer chez lui. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il parvienne à accepter ce qui lui était arrivé

« - Grand frère ? On peut entrer alors ? »

L'humain sursauta violemment en voyant deux têtes a la porte….c'était une porte ça ?

Pour la première fois, il réalisait que la chambre était dans une substance étrange, bleutée et lisse. De la glace ?

« - 'Lindi, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« - je voulais voir le mortel. »

« - Et tu as emmené ton frère. »

Près de son ainé, Bylest observait avec un mélange de curiosité, le pouce dans la bouche et un doudou en fourrure dans la main dont il mâchonnait l'oreille de temps en temps.

Loki soupira.

« - Venez là que je vous présente. »

Les deux bambins trottèrent vers leur ainé, visiblement impressionnés par Tony qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Les deux petits jotuns (enfin, petits…) étaient infiniment plus carrés que Loki mais l'air de famille entre les trois était évident. Si ce n'était le manque de cheveux du plus grand des deux et le cheveu déjà rare sur le crane du plus jeune.

« - Anthony Stark… »

« - C'est tes gamins ? »

Loki le foudroya du regard, faisant pouffer les deux petits.

« - Voici Byleist Laufeyson. » Présenta Loki en poussant le plus petit devant lui. « Et Heldlindi Laufeyson. Ce sont mes petits frères. »

« - PETITS FRERES ? »'

« - Je vous ai dit que je suis un nain pour ma race, non ? »

Tony n'arrivait pas a admettre que les deux gosses soient tellement grands par rapport à Loki.

« - Wahou. » Finit-il par sortir.

Les deux petits continuaient à pietiner devant le lit, bouinés l'un contre l'autre.

Tony finit par s'approcher du bord du lit. Il tendit la main pour effleurer la joue d'Heldlindi mais rapatria sa main avec un coassement de surprise avant de le toucher, dès qu'elle eut franchi quelques centimètres autours du lit

« - Mais il fait FROID ! »

« - C'est aussi pour ça que vous ne devez pas quitter ce lit avant que je trouve comment vous isoler du froid. Vous êtes sur la planète des géants des glaces. Ce ne sont les les Bahamas ici. La température moyenne l'été est de -80 de vos degrés Celsius. »

« - HO PUTAIN ! »

« - STARK ! Pas devant des enfants ! »

Les deux bambins pouffèrent.

« - Il est marrant ton copain, grand frère. » Rit Byleist sans lâcher l'oreille de son doudou, rendant ses paroles difficilement compréhensibles.

« - …..Loklok ? Comment ça se fait que je le comprends ? » Il voyait bien que les lèvres du bébé jotun n'articulaient pas ce qu'il entendait.

« - Magie. »

« - …Gné ? »

« - la Magie prends soin des siens, Anthony Stark. A présent, vous utilisez le TouteLangue. Vous pouvez être compris et comprendre toutes les langues d'Yggdrasil sans le moindre problème. »

« - …Waaaah…C'est trop cool en fait. »

Loki renifla.

« - Restez là, reposez-vous. Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous nourrir et de quoi vous déplacer. Ensuite, vous rencontrerez mon père. »

« - Heu…J'ai déjà rencontré Odin, ça va. »

« - Mon vrai père. Pas cet individu odieux qui m'a arraché a ma famille. »

« - ...Ha….. »

« - Reposez-vous Anthony Stark. Vous ne risquez rien ici. »

Le SHIELD avait débarqué rapidement à la demande de JARVIS.  
>Jamais l'IA n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il appellerait volontairement le SHIELD.<p>

Néanmoins, vu la situation, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre.

Lorsque les Avengers minorés de son maitre s'étaient matérialisés en haut de la tour, il avait eu peur. Lorsque le Bifrost avait dégueulé une dizaine d'Ases armés qui réclamaient son maitre, il avait agi sans attendre. Les Avengers étaient sans armes, c'étaient donc une douzaine d'armures qu'il pilotait à distance qui étaient tombés sur les Ases comme un marteau pilon.  
>Ils avaient fui mais avaient promis la colère d'Asgard s'ils ne rendaient pas son maitre à Odin.<p>

A présent, Coulson étaient assis avec les Avengers, un verre de scotch a la main, le visage sombre et l'inquiétude évidente dans ses gestes.  
>Une des armures était restée. JARVIS avait remarqué qu'il était plus facile pour les humains d'avoir des interactions avec lui s'il avait un corps auquel s'adresser. Son père ayant disparu, il était intolérable que le SHIELD et les Avengers discutent de la situation sans le considérer lui comme partie prenante dans l'histoire.<p>

Pour l'instant, chaque Avengers racontait sa version des faits.

Les sourcils froncés, Coulson écoutait et notait tout ce qu'il entendait.  
>Ce n'était pas bon<br>La vidéo de l'arrivé des Avengers sur la tour puis celle des Ases et leur fuite subséquente l'inquiéta encore plus.

« - C'est LOKI qui a sauvé Stark ? »

« - Il nous avait prévenu. Et il avait raison. »

« - Quel est son avantage à faire ça ? »

Fallait pas rire, ça restait Loki.

« - Nous n'en savons rien. » Natasha était lugubre.

« - La première chose à faire, ce n'est pas de retrouver Tony. » Soupira Bruce. « C'est de savoir ce que l'on fait pour Thor. Il va revenir, c'est évident. Et il réclamera Tony. »

« - On ne va pas lui donner ! » Steve était scandalisé.

« - Evidement que non. » s'agaça Bruce. « De toute façon, on ne sait pas où il est. Mais je crois qu'il ne s'occupera de le savoir. »

« - Phil ? »

Le Directeur soupira.

« - Si Asgard nous menace d'une guerre, avons-nous réellement les moyens de leur résister ? »

Les Avengers en furent choqués.

« - Vous vendriez Tony ? » Autant dire que le Directeur venait de baisser dans l'estime de Steve.

« - Avons-nous les moyens d'éviter la mort de milliers d'humains autrement ? » Il détestait son nouveau rôle.

Il ne remerciait pas Nick pour le cadeau ! Il appréciait Stark. Enormément. Devoir réfléchir à l'éventualité de le vendre a Asgard pour protéger la terre le rendait malade. Malheureusement, il était forcé de le faire. Il comprenait mieux le sale caractère de Fury. Il allait avoir un ulcère dans pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le vieux chien devait s'en trimballer un depuis au moins 30 ans. Ca userait le caractère de n'importe qui.

« - Bifrost en formation. » Prévint JARVIS.

Les Avengers se rassemblèrent sur la terrasse, Coulson à leur côté. Un Thor lugubre en sortit.

« - Donnez-moi Stark. »

« - Il n'est pas ici. » Aboya Steve.

« - Où est-il ? »

« - Nous n'en savons rien. » Continua le Capitaine.

Et dire qu'il avait considéré Thor comme un ami.

« - Le Père de Toutes Choses vous donnent une semaine pour nous remettre l'humain Stark. »

Ce fut Clint qui perdit son calme le premier.

« - PARCE QUE TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE, PETIT UN, ON VA TE LIVRER NOTRE AMI et que PETIT DEUX, ON PEUT SAVOIR OU TON PUTAIN DE FRERE L'A EMMENE ? » Non mais il avait vu la vierge faire du deltaplane en string avec des babouches sur la tête ou quoi ?

Thor se troubla une seconde.

« - Ce sont les ordres du Père de Toutes Choses. Débrouillez-vous. Je resterais ici… »

« - Vous rien du tout. » Prévint l'armure qu'utilisait JARVIS.

L'équivalent d'un taser pour troupeau de bisons furieux frappa Thor de plein fouet.

« - Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici. Partez, ou je serais forcé de commettre quelques dommages sur votre personne. »

Les Avengers fixaient l'armure avec des yeux ronds.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu celle-là. Elle était verte et dorée, avec des espèces de cornes et comme un serpent gravé sur le plastron qui s'enroulait autour de l'ark qui l'alimentait. Les épaulettes ressemblaient vaguement à des têtes canines stylisées.

C'était sans doute l'armure la plus grandiloquente que Stark ai jamais créé.

Sur le Sol, Thor se tordait de douleur.

« - Partez. » Insista JARVIS. « Cette armure a été faite spécifiquement contre vous. Monsieur Stark est amical, mais il n'est pas stupide. »

Banner était parfaitement au courant de l'existence du Hulk Buster. Il avait même participé à sa réalisation. Comprendre que Tony avait probablement une armure prévue contre chaque Avengers était à la voix rassurant et inquiétant.

Thor se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Quand il commença à protester, une seconde décharge, plus forte, le cloua à terre.

Heimdall le ramena, effrayé par la violence des mortels.  
>Phil soupira, quelque part soulagé. On lui avait arraché des mains la décision.<p>

« - Bien… Une guerre à préparer. Génial…. » Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à faire lutter sa raison et le bien commun contre son affection pour Stark.

Clint observait l'armure avec un malaise évident.

« - On dirait vachement Loki quand même. »

« - Mr Stark l'a en effet créé sur ce design. Il l'a appelé Ragnarok. »

« - Ha bah putain, on pouvait difficilement trouver mieux. » Railla Clint.

A avoir partagé l'esprit de Loki, il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

Ils étaient foutu !


	6. Chapter 6

Le miroir

Chapitre 5

Tony se faufila silencieusement dans le couloir. Il avait déjà évité trois jotuns adultes, probablement des guerriers, un père et son bébé, une heu…dame jotun enceinte jusqu'aux dents ? Il avait été perturbé. La dame n'avait pas grand-chose de féminin.

Il avait finalement trouvé le chemin des cuisines pour y voler à manger puis avait cherché la sortie.

Non que Loki ne le nourrisse pas, le petit prince n'était pas cruel et s'occupait étonnamment bien de lui. Il lui avait fourni des vêtements en soie qui le protégeaient efficacement du froid, de grosses bottes fourrées qui lui caressaient agréablement les pieds et les jambes jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'un « artefact dont il ne devait pas se séparer et qui le protègerait de tout risque de congélation ». En fait, il avait l'impression agréable d'être dans des pièces à 20 degrés. Même les meubles en glace lui paraissaient agréablement chauds. Bien sûr, Loki ne lui avait pas expliqué la substantifique moelle de l'artefact. En faire un qui le réchauffait en permanence aurait été possible mais Tony aurait risqué de faire fondre tout ce qu'il touchait. Le transformer en jotun avec un sort par-dessus qui lui cachait sa nouvelle apparence momentanée avait semblé bien plus pratique –et plus drôle- à Loki.

Il attendait avec impatience que Tony ce livre a quelques explorations manuelles juste par ennuis et manque de présence féminine. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'à être un jotun, il en avait gagné les caractéristiques…..

Les jotuns étaient hermaphrodites après tout.

Loki resterait toujours un sale gosse. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était sa nature.

Mais pour l'instant, l'humain cherchait la sortie. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester sans rien faire. Ho, Loki lui avait bien apporté des livres mais il n'arriverait jamais à les lire. Ils étaient écrits en runes. Il n'y avait pas jeté plus d'un coup d'œil aux couvertures avant de laisser tomber sans réaliser que sa capacité à parler le TouteLangue s'étendait a la lecture. C'était perturbant tout ça.

Le bruit de grand pied sur la glace le fit frémir. Il poussa la première porte sur sa gauche, entra dans la salle sans savoir où il était puis colla son oreille à l'huis. Ce n'était pas qu'on lui dirait quoique ce soit. Simplement, il avait flippé.  
>C'était idiot. Tony Stark ne flippait pas.<p>

Tony Stark était juste complètement paumé. Et un Tony Stark paumé faisait un peu n'importe quoi  
>Quand il n'entendit plus les pas des jotuns dans le couloir, il lâcha un énorme soupir.<p>

« - Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Ce serait très mal avisé. »

Tony fit un bond. Son ark se mit à briller et sa magie se déploya autour de lui.  
>Assit a son bureau, Farbauti observait le petit humain avec amusement et intérêt.<p>

« - Salutation Anthony Stark. Bienvenue sur Jotunheim. »

« - Tony. Y a que mon père et Rodolphe qui m'appellent comme ça. »

Et s'il détestait que son père l'appelle comme ça, il trouvait la façon dont Loki faisait rouler son prénom sur sa langue tout à fait….étonnant.

« - Et vous êtes qui ? »

Farbauti eut le même sourire prédateur que pouvait avoir son fils. Comme Loki lui avait dit, l'humain était bruyant, sans respect, agressif, intelligent curieux comme un rat des glaces et…étrange ?

« - Farbauty Nalason. Régent de Jotunheim. Je suis également le père de Loki. »

Tony avala sa salive. Ok, donc il avait réussi à mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche et insulter à la fois le père et le fils en une fois. Cool. Il battait des records là.

« - Heu…Salut ? Alors vous êtes le roi ? »

Farbauti se leva. Tony ouvrit de grands yeux. Les jotuns étaient grands, mais ils étaient si massifs que ça ne choquait pas. Farbauti était presque aussi fin que Loki et le seul jotun a part son fils que l'humain avait vu avec des cheveux. Si le régent était grand pour un jotun, il donnait l'impression de l'être encore plus avec son physique délicat.

« - Je suis régent. Mon époux était roi. Ici, Jotunheim est une société matriarcale. »

Tony n'y comprenait rien.

« - …hein ? »

Farbauti sourit simplement. Que l'humain essaye de comprendre. Au moins, ça l'occuperait.

« - Je croyais que mon fils vous avait demandé de rester dans vos quartiers ? »

Tony se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire désarmant autant que charmeur.

« - Ho oui ! »

« - Alors pourquoi ne pas y rester ? »

« - Je suis pas du genre à obéir. »

« - J'imagine. »

Tony se sentit rougir sous le ton du régent. Même son père n'avait jamais pu l'embarrasser autant avec si peu de mots. Son père n'avait été qu'un géniteur. Là, il était devant un papa qui connaissait son boulot sur le bout de ses grandes mains bleues aux longs doigts fins.

Farbauti s'approcha de lui avant de lui tendre la main. Tony la prit sans réfléchir une seconde.

« - Venez. Je vais vous faire visiter pendant que Loki s'occupe de préparer votre apprentissage. »

« - …Mon apprentissage ? »

« - Il ne vous a rien expliqué ? »

« - Nan ! A part baragouiner des trucs bizarres il me dit rien. Je panne rien aux trucs mystiques, moi. »

Farbauti éclata de rire. En effet, l'humain était un petit bonhomme compliqué mais affreusement captivant.

Il comprenait que son fils s'intéresse à lui de près.

Le régent de Jotunheim en était content. Son fils ainé méritait d'avoir quelqu'un au moins aussi intelligent que lui pour stimuler son esprit. Même si ça risquait de causer une guerre entre Asgard, Jotunheim et Midgar. Mais cette fois ci, Asgard serait seule face aux autres royaumes. Sans compter tous les autres. Un vent de rébellion soufflait contre Asgard. Les autres royaumes en avaient soupé de leur soit disant supériorité. Voir Midgar se développer si vite et si fort…. Tous, sauf Asgard, avaient compris qui serait le prochain Royaume en haut de l'échelle des royaumes. La dernière guerre entre les elfes noirs et Asgard avait causé une vague de rugissements dans les royaumes.  
>La « Mort » de Malekith encore plus. Mais Malekith n'était pas du genre à rester mort très longtemps. D'autant moins qu'il avait été tué par l'Aether.<br>Thor était-il à ce point ignorant et stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait tuer l'Avatar de l'Aether avec l'Aether lui-même ?  
>Ce serait aussi efficace que tenter de tuer Loki avec la Cassette.<br>A savoir : Totalement Stupide et Inefficace.  
>Avec des majuscules s'il vous plait.<p>

Mais Thor n'était pas la définition même de l'intelligence géniale.

Une fois à l'extérieur du palais, Tony frémit. Même avec ses vêtements, il faisait FROID !

« - Ma queue va se détacher toute seule. » Grogna-t-il, lugubre.

Un épais manteau de fourrures tomba sur les épaules de Tony.

« - C'est à mon second fils. Ça vous sera un peu grand mais ça devrait aller. »

Ça pour être grand, c'était grand. Ca trainait par terre même ! Tony eut besoin de plusieurs essais pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'épaisse fourrure mais la douce chaleur valait bien d'être ridicule avec juste le bout du nez qui sortait de la capuche du manteau. Il avait beau être un jotun par magie, ça ne valait pas de la bonne vieille génétique. Loki avait fait de son mieux, mais le pauvre humain avait quand même froid dehors.  
>Là…<p>

« - Merci ! » Farbauti eut un sourire apaisant. « On va où ? »

« - Puisque Loki n'a pas encore eut le temps de vous faire visiter un peu la capitale, autant que je le fasse moi-même. »

Et la petite étincelle dans les yeux du régent fit rire Tony. Il avait déjà vu cette expression. Dans les siens quand il tentait d'échapper à un conseil d'administration.

« - Et ça vous donne une excuse pour ne pas travailler. »

Farbauti se récria immédiatement, image parfaite de l'outrage

« - Voyons humain Stark. Je suis le régent, je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« - Tony. Et je suis pareil. Je Sais ! C'est vachement plus fun de faire ce qu'on veut. C'est quoi votre petit plaisir coupable à vous ? Moi c'est de fabriquer des trucs. »

Le régent eut une grimace. Il n'était pas un guerrier, il ne l'avait jamais été. Laufey était un combattant. Pas lui. Avant que l'Hiver ne les offre l'un à l'autre et que Farbauti ne doive s'installer au palais avec son roi, il était un simple artisan. Son amour pour la joaillerie ne s'était jamais démentit.

« - Je fabrique des bijoux. Je n'ai plus trop le temps à présent. Entre les enfants, et la mort de Laufey…. » La peine qui passa dans les yeux du régent mit Tony mal à l'aise.

Il tapota la jambe du grand jotun sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les autres.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé ? »

« - ….Loki l'a tué. »

« - HEIN ? »

Farbauti soupira.

« - Ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

Il expliqua rapidement à l'humain l'enlèvement de Loki, sa vie a Asgard sans passer dans les détails, le moment où il avait appris qui et ce qu'il était pendant que Thor était exilé….Quand il eut finit, Tony avait envie de frapper Thor à coups de pied dans le fondement suffisamment fort pour le mettre en orbite autour de Pluton.

Pouvait-on être à ce point DEBILE ! Mais son estime pour le prince avait déjà subi une baisse drastique depuis qu'il l'avait livré pieds et poings liés à Odin, avait mentit pour ça, sans se soucier de le voir mort ou fou à l'arrivée.

Quant à Odin…

« - Là, tout de suite, j'ai très envie de lui coller un répulseur dans le cul et de l'allumer à plein rendement. »

Pour voir.

Tony était à la fois furieux et outré. Comment un parent pouvait traiter un enfant comme ça ? Sa relation avec Howard n'était pas glorieuse mais JAMAIS son père ne l'avait délibérément manipulé, torturé physiquement et psychologiquement et il ne savait pas quoi d'autre encore !

« - De plus en plus de monde payeraient pour voir ça, Ami Tony. Vous comprenez pourquoi vous devez rester ici à l'abri. Tout au moins le temps de contrôler vos pouvoirs. Quand votre Magie sera sous votre contrôle, même Odin ne pourra vous l'arracher. Mon fils aime enseigner. Même si j'anticipe que vous allez souvent manquer de vous sauter à la gorge, je vois aussi votre potentiel. A vous deux, la Magie pourrait enfin éclore à nouveau librement dans Yggdrasil. Mais la Magie, comme Yggdrasil, savent ce qu'ils font. »

Farbauti se tut en réalisant que l'humain ne l'écoutait plus depuis un petit moment. Pas alors que Tony était fasciné par Loki.  
>Le prince ainé était au milieu d'un petit groupe de musiciens et de danseurs. Les jotuns étaient des artistes dans l'âme. Alors voir des petits groupes à la terrasse des tavernes, occupés à danser, jouer de la musique ou chanter n'avait rien d'étonnant.<br>Voir le premier prince, debout sur une table pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus, en train de danser avec ce qui semblait être une étole de flammes vivantes avec juste son pagne brodé d'or et de pierre fines beaucoup plus.  
>Et l'humain bavait littéralement.<p>

Le désir que Farbauti sentait soudain était absolument remarquable.  
>L'humain n'avait honte de rien. Pas plus de ses désirs que de ses passions.<p>

Il faudrait que Farbauti le fasse se calmer un peu avait de rejoindre Loki sinon son fils allait mal le prendre.

L'humain en rut sentait fort quand même.

C'était amusant.

Coulson était sombre.

Le compte à rebours laissé par Asgard venait d'arriver à son terme.

Stark n'était pas là.  
>Loki n'était pas là.<br>Et même s'ils l'avaient été, Coulson ne les livreraient pas à Asgard.

Le nouveau Directeur du SHIELD avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec le Président des Etats Unis pour lui expliquer la situation. Nick était venu avec lui. Le Président avait été surpris de voir le vieux Directeur vivant mais visiblement très content. Il serait encore plus utile dans l'ombre qu'a la tête du SHIELD.  
>Quelque chose disait à Phil qu'une unité encore plus discrète que le SHIELD était en train d'être créé dans le dos de tout le monde à part d'eux trois. Le Président en avait un petit peu marre des conneries des uns et des autres. Un budget, un bunker perdu sous New York, Fury et il y avait de quoi lever une armée.<br>Ce que Nick était probablement en train de faire. Fury avait eu l'air trop content à la fin de son entretien privé avec le président pour ne pas être en train de bricoler un truc en douce.

Bref.  
>C'était Fury.<p>

Pendant l'entretient du nouveau Directeur du SHIELD et du président, l'homme avait été d'accord avec Phil. Pour qui se prenait Asgard bordel de merde ? Ils croyaient VRAIMENT qu'ils pouvaient débarquer, poser leurs couilles sur la table et exiger des trucs ? Mais ils avaient vu la vierge ou quoi ?  
>Quand il était énervé, le Président avait la mauvaise habitude de jurer comme un chartier.<p>

Finalement, une call conv de tous les chefs d'états qui comptaient avait eu lieu dans le bureau ovale.  
>La réponse avait été la même pour tous : qu'ils y viennent, ils allaient leur démonter le museau.<br>Rien à faire de Stark, Loki ou la Mère Michelle.  
>C'était l'indépendance de la Terre et le droit de ses habitants de faire ce qu'ils voulaient comme ils voulaient qu'ils défendaient.<p>

Réaliser qu'Asgard devait détruire depuis des millénaires tous les sorciers potentiels que la planète avait pu mettre au monde avait conduit à un nouveau degré d'indignation.  
>Et peu importait que personne ne sache ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, qu'ils puissent être plus dangereux que des mutants ou quoi que ce soit.<br>C'était pour le principe.

C'était à eux, personne n'y touchait.  
>Point.<p>

A présent, Phil attendait Thor au milieu de central parc avec une véritable petite armée derrière lui. Que les Ases débarquent. Ils allaient les pulvériser.

Jarvis était près de lui avec les autres Avengers aux commandes de Ragnarok. L'armure n'était pas seule. Il y avait toutes les armures que l'IA pouvait piloter. Comme il ne pouvait être partout, il avait simplement implémenté des copies simplifiées de lui-même dans chacune. Il n'était « entièrement » que dans Ragnarok.

Il voulait retrouver son papa et il pulvériserait quiconque le menacerait.  
>On ne menaçait pas son papa.<p>

Derrière eux et tout autour s'entassaient des agents, des militaires de plusieurs pays et suffisamment d'armes pour faire sauter la ville.  
>Des hélicos attendaient un peu à l'écart, remplis jusqu'à la gueule d'armes lourdes. Des snippers étaient sur les toits avec des munitions anti chars traçantes et perforantes. Les Ases étaient peut-être solide, mais Steve doutait que même eux résistent à des balles chargées en Thermit et en phosphore. Si les balles rentraient, elles les consumeraient de l'intérieur.<br>Ce serait une mort atroce, mais le Capitaine n'en avait rien à faire. Il protégeait son monde et sa famille élargie.

Tout le monde avait été choqué de sa proposition. Personne n'aurait imaginé que le gentil capitaine puisse être aussi cruel

Le Bifrost se matérialisa au milieu de central parc.

Odin et son fils étaient devant.  
>Derrière eux, une centaine d'Ase.<p>

Pour eux, ce serait bien suffisant pour prendre le contrôle de la terre.

Odin s'avança, majestueux autant qu'orgueilleux.

« - Donnez-nous ce qui nous appartient et Asgard fera preuve de générosité. Votre outrecuidance ne sera pas punie. »

Les Avengers seraient juste mit à mort et le SHIELD détruit quoi. Et puis il faudrait détruire toutes ces armes aussi tient.

Phil eut son éternel sourire en coin.

« - Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que le Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONU a déclaré toute demande de la part d'Asgard comme une déclaration de guerre. Faite le moindre geste contre nous et nous serons en droit de nous défendre. » Ils n'attaqueraient pas les premiers. Qu'un seul ase lève une arme et ils allaient les pulvériser. 

Sans qu'aucun ase ne le sache, tous les guerriers avaient été accrochés par une cible laser d'un snipper au moins. Odin et Thor faisaient sapin de noël.

Odin leva le bras.

« - La destruction de votre monde sera votre responsabilité, Humain. ALLEZ ! »

Les ases firent un pas en avant.  
>Phil n'eut même pas besoin de faire un geste.<br>Les snippers tirèrent dans le tas.  
>Les ases commencèrent à mourir de façon très sale.<p>

Immédiatement, le Bifrost se rouvrit.

Heimdall rapatria la petite armée avant même que la bataille ne commence vraiment. Sa célérité avait sauvé les troupes d'Odin.

« - Rho je suis décuuuut. » Se plaignait Clint. « J'ai même pas pu tirer une flèche ! »

Phil se renfrogna.  
>Ils avaient gagné cette première escarmouche mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.<p>

Odin ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'Eir retira la balle de ses fesses.

Pour ajouter l'humiliation à la défaite, un sniper avait visé le royal postérieur à partir d'une bouche d'égout.

La Thermit et le phosphore l'avaient si bien brulé que le roi allait garder une énorme cicatrice sur la fesse droite.

D'autres balles l'avaient touché mais celle-là était particulièrement humiliante.

Thor aussi avait été blessé. Il avait tenté de protéger son père aussi Eir ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir sauver son bras gauche. Plusieurs balles lui avaient massacré l'os avant de le bruler jusqu'à la moelle.

La déesse avait fait de son mieux mais…

Les gémissements des blessés montèrent du Hall de Guerisson quand elle referma la chambre individuelle du roi pour qu'il se repose.  
>Des cents Ases envoyés pour prendre le contrôle de la terre, aucun ne s'en était sorti sans blessure plus ou moins grave. La stupeur était presque plus grave que les blessures.<br>Des humains, de simples MORTELS les avaient plus blessés que quiconque depuis des millénaires !

Ho, Malekit avait fait du dégât, mais il avait eu besoin de quelques minutes, pas de 2 SECONDES !  
>Si Heimdall n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait, Asgard n'aurait plus ni roi, ni prince !<p>

Comment ces créatures inférieures avaient-elles pu développer des armes pareilles.

Et puis il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un jambon. Il avait bien vu Loki parmi eux. PERSONNE d'autre que la misérable créature ne pouvait avoir un tel mauvais gout pour une armure !

Si Loki était là, il était évident que c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles. Il devait même leur avoir fournis ces armes chimiques et brulantes.  
>Mais qui pour les lui vendre ?<br>Surtur ?  
>C'était plus que possible. Loki était connu pour se lier d'amitié avec la lie d'Yggdrasil.<p>

Odin allait devoir attendre que ses armes se remettent avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Il avait été stupide pendant des siècles. Il était temps qu'il rappelle a Yggdrasil qui était son roi !


	7. Chapter 7

Le miroir

Chapitre 6

C'est un hurlement de terreur mêlée d'angoisse qui réveilla Loki au milieu de la nuit.

Un sourire tout à fait satisfait lui monta aux lèvres.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre d'ouvrit en grand, pas plus que lorsque Tony l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer vigoureusement.

« - QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! »

Loki se mit à pouffer. Son amusement se transforma rapidement en rire puis en fou-rire impossible à retenir.

Dégouté, Tony finit par le lâcher.

« - Et tu trouves ca drôle ? »

Le rire de Loki redoubla tant et si bien qu'il finit par se tenir les côtes et pleurer dans son oreiller en soie.  
>La tête scandalisée de Tony valait son pesant de lait d'araignée.<p>

« - Tu as finit ? »

Loki hurla de rire.

« - Hé ! Ho ! »

Loki n'en pouvait plus.

« - Non mais ça va bien ! »

Le petit jotun allait finir par réellement mourir de rire.

Ennuyé à l' extrême, Tony finit par prendre des mesures. Il attrapa le prince par la nuque et lui roula la galoche de sa vie.

L'hilarité de Loki s'éteignit immédiatement dans un hoquet outragé.

« - Bon, au moins tu rigoles plus ! »

« - Non mais a-t-on idée ! »

« - Je me le demande. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Tony lui colla un drap taché de sang sous le nez.

« - CA ! »

Loki s'écroula encore de rire après une seconde d'incompréhension.

« - Parce que vous n'aviez rien remarqué AVANT ? »

« - CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! »

« - Ho si ! Ho si ! »

Tony s'assit sur le lit, les bras croisés sur le torse en foudroyant sur regard le sorcier. Loki finit par reprendre son souffle. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« - Fiouuuu. Je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis des années.

« - Ravi d'être aussi utile à ton moral, Rodophe. »  
>« - Allons, allons. Ne boudez pas. Et ne vous asseyez pas sur mon lit vous aller le tacher. »<p>

« - A qui la faute ? »

« - Et ne voyez pas railleur. Venez. »

Loki prit la main de l'humain pour le trainer a sa salle de bain.

Il le mit devant le grand miroir en glace puis retira le sort qui cachait son apparence.

« - ….Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« - Je n'avais pas 36 solutions pour vous protéger efficacement du froid. Et je craignais que vous ne preniez peur en voyant cette apparence. »

Tony le foudroya du regard dans le miroir.

« - Ca m'aurait moins fait flippé si tu m'avais expliqué. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as collé un VAGIN ? »

« - J'ai fait de vous un jotun, Anthony. Les jotuns sont hermaphrodites. »

Tony resta stupéfait une minute avant de grogner.

« - Tony Stark, premier humain male à avoir besoin de tampons…. Sérieux Rodolphe ! »

Loki rit encore gentiment avant d'aider l'humain avec ce nouveau bout d'anatomie

« - Vous vous y ferez. Imaginez la tête que ferait le Capitaine s'il savait quelle nouveauté vous cachez entre vos jambes. »

Un sourire purement pervers monta aux lèvres de Tony. Il imaginait bien oui.

« - Mais bon, c'est que provisoire hein ? »

« - Evidement. » Rassura Loki, très sérieux.

Tony frémit. Il n'en croyait pas une rame.

Thor était perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attaque de ses amis sur eux.

Bien sûr, ils étaient venus en force. Mais ils devaient comprendre et réaliser qu'Asgard savait mieux qu'eux quand même ! Asgard était une vieille dame sage et éduquée.

Midgar….

Tony eut-il était là qu'il aurait sans doute marmotté qu'Asgard était en effet très vieille : complètement sourde et gâteuse !

Ronchon, Thor écoutait son père se perdre en hurlements avec ses généraux.

Ils préparaient l'attaque de Midgar comme ils avaient préparés la destruction de Jotunheim.  
>Ca perturbait grandement Thor.<p>

Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis détruits. Il voulait juste voir ce monde jeune et balbutiant à l'abri.

Sans compter qu'il commencer à se demander si son père réalisait les connaissances et capacités des mortels. Pour attaquer, Asgard était dépendante du Bifrost. Thor savait que le SHIELD, au moins, était capable d'en prévoir l'arrivée quelques minutes avant son arrivée effective. Avec tous les satellites autours de la planète, aucun poil de cul ase ne pourrait échapper au repérage s'ils n'arrivaient pas Bifrost. Pire, le SHIELD étant ce qu'il était, les Ases trouveraient leurs ennemis partout.  
>Leurs techniques étaient les même depuis tellement longtemps que Thor doutait qu'Odin accepte d'innover pour étendre sa domination sur « de simples mortels ».<p>

Des mortels qui avaient failli tous les tuer.

Sur les 200 ases qui avaient débarqués avec eux, finalement 96 étaient morts.

Presque la moitié de leur armée avait été massacrée en moins de 2 minutes.

Et les humains n'avaient même pas utilisés leurs armes les pires ! Juste des armes à projectiles ! A peine mieux que des lance-pierres améliorés.

Jamais Thor n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent développer des armes aussi destructrices pour eux. Jusque-là, leurs fusils et révolvers le faisaient rire.  
>A présent….<p>

Il serra le poing gauche. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien.  
>Eir pensait qu'elle avait pu le sauver mais Thor n'en était pas si sûr. L'os avait été tellement mal mené qu'il doutait de retrouver toute sa dextérité. Heureusement, pour l'instant, aucune infection ne s'était mise dans les plaies. C'était ce qui avait tué une bonne vingtaine de leurs guerriers.<p>

Les balles utilisées étaient….Sales ? En tout cas, avant que Eir ne comprenne qu'il fallait nettoyer chaque plaie chirurgicalement et non pas simplement pas magie, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient morts.

Cela fit monter un sourire dégouté aux lèvres du prince. Odin ne s'asseyait pas sur son trône. Mais il était sans doute le seul avec Eir à savoir qu'il avait un énorme cratère sur la fesse à cause de l'infection de sa plaie. La déesse avait dû nettoyer le tout, à vif, racler jusqu'aux chairs saines pour éviter la septicémie.

Le tout avait été et était toujours affreusement douloureux. Même avec un cousin moelleux il était interdit au roi de s'assoir plus de quelques minutes.

Si Loki avait été là, il en aurait caqueté jusqu'à la mort.

Thor soupira lourdement.

« - Si ce que nous disons t'ennuie, tu peux toujours partir ! » Tonna soudain Odin en se retournant vers son fils avec la vivacité d'un serpent outragé.

Thor en sursauta.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je réfléchissais juste. C'est Loki qui a entrainé l'humain Stark avec lui. Je commence à douter qu'il soit sur Midgar. »

« - Et ou veux-tu qu'il soit ! »

« - Père… »

« - Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait que l'humain pour construire ces armures étranges. Et celle qui était là ne pouvait être qu'a Loki ! Tu le sais ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Silence Thor ! »

Le jeune prince sursauta.

Il pouvait presque entendre dans la voix de son père le « Silence mon frère » qu'il avait si souvent balancé a la figure de Loki.

Thor se renfrogna, laissant son père hurler tout ce qu'il savait pendant qu'il préparait l'invasion systématique d'un royaume qu'il voyait comme encore arriéré et stupide.

Ils avaient tenté d'envahir la capitale du royaume. Certes. Et bien ils débarqueraient plus loin, avec plus de troupes, et convergeraient vers la capitale pour la raser en la prenant en tenaille. Qu'elle soit près de la mer ? Aucune importance. Jamais les mortels n'auraient assez de bateaux pour lutter contre les leurs. Leurs drakkars étaient les meilleurs bâtiments des royaumes après tout. Et ce, depuis des millénaires.

Il était impossible pour un ase de comprendre qu'un royaume de puisse pas avoir un roi unique et un gouvernement général. Le principe même de démocratie, de pays ou de régimes différents aurait fait faire une attaque au vieux roi.

Alors imaginer que leur Royaume puisse être aussi à la traine au niveau armement…On aurait pu croire que leur fessée cul-nu par la petite armée rachitique de Malekith qui avait failli faire tomber la capitale leur aurait fait apprendre leur leçon mais même pas. Les Ases étaient et restaient plus bornés que des pierres, tellement engoncés dans leur supériorité millénaire et dépassée qu'ils allaient probablement finir par s'étouffer avec.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thor se demanda si ce ne serait pas un mal.

Puis il eut honte de cette pensée qui était à la limite de la trahison

JARVIS ne dit rien quand Loki se matérialisa dans l'atelier de son maitre.  
>C'était l'endroit le plus discret après tout.<p>

MewMew ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jotun.  
>Comme Tony avait créé Ragnarok pour vaincre Thor, il avait créé MewMew pour lutter contre Loki. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois Darcy Lewis mais la jeune femme lui avait fait un effet bœuf. Depuis, il tentait de la convaincre de venir prendre la place de Pepper comme son assistante personnelle. Pas qu'elle l'intéresse physiquement, quoi qu'elle fut tout à fait séduisante, mais elle avait cette grande gueule qu'il adorait. Sans les travers de Pepper. Quand Malekith avait débarqué, la jeune fille avait pris sur elle d'aider. Elle ne s'était pas recroquevillée sur ses talons hauts en couinant.<br>Bref.

MewMew donc.

L'arme principale de l'armure était un champ de dispersion d'énergie.  
>D'après la théorie et les calculs de Tony, l'armure ne serait pas sensible à la magie du Jotun. Ce n'était que de la théorie évidement mais…A défaut d'autre chose on faisait avec ce qu'on avait.<p>

« - Monsieur Loki…. »

« - Jarvis. Ton maitre te passe le bonjour. » Bon, ce n'était pas vrai. Tony n'était pas au courant de sa petite balade. Mais l'eut-il été, il était sûr que Tony l'aurait fait.

« - J'espère pouvoir vous croire, monsieur. » La voix à l'accent britannique était suspicieuse.

Suffisamment pour faire sourire Loki.

« - Si tu n'étais pas suspicieux, ce ne serait pas normal. »

« - Comment va monsieur Stark ? »

« - Il est en parfaite santé. »

« - Quand allez-vous me le rendre ? »

Le lui rendre. A lui. Tout seul. L'IA n'en avait rien à panner des Avengers, du SHIELD ou de Pepper. Si Tony était à quelqu'un, c'était à lui.

Loki s'assit tranquillement sur le vieux canapé délabré dans un coin de l'atelier.

« - Anthony Stark doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie avant qu'elle ne le contrôle. Quand il la maitrisera, Asgard ne pourra plus la lui arracher non plus »

« - Combien de temps ? »

« - le temps nécessaire. »

« - COMBIEN ! »

Loki jeta un regard irrité à l'IA. MewMex menaçait le sorcier de ses armes.

« - Je ne peux te dire. Cela dépend entièrement de lui. Et c'est la raison de ma présence. »

Jarvis repoussa immédiatement son irritation mais ne baissa pas les répulseurs de l'armure.

« - Que puis-je faire ? »

Loki sourit. L'IA était plus intelligente que tous les autres Avengers réunis. A part peut-être Banner. Mais Banner était trop volatile dans une situation de crise pour utiliser son intelligence à bon escient.

« - Il va avoir besoin de noter beaucoup de choses et sera sans doute plus efficient avec du matériel qu'il connait. »

« - Je vous prépare un ordinateur portable modifié. » Avec une batterie sur micro ark quoi. Et un disque dur capable de contenir l'upload de YouTube sur une journée. Et il allait s'implémenter dedans. Il n'aurait pas de retour réseau mais peu importait. Au moins une partie de lui serait avec son maitre. Ça lui suffirait. Jarvis ne ferait jamais confiance qu'à lui-même avec son maître.

Loki remercia d'un signe de tête.

« - La machine aura besoin de résister au grand froid. Jusqu'à -100 degrés. Et tu peux également lui préparer une armure. Ça ne sera pas un mal et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de retrouver quelque joujou. »

Il voulait un Anthony Stark satisfait. Il fallait qu'il soit aussi calme et stable que possible avant de commencer à apprendre la magie.

Jarvis n'en demandait pas mieux. On lui offrait sur un plateau d'envoyer une armure à son maitre ? EVIDEMENT qu'il allait obéir ! D'ailleurs, il allait envoyer MewMew. Plus simple. Il commença immédiatement à se télécharger dans l'armure et non pas simplement en backup en cas de coupure de liaison.

Puis Jarvis lui montra les images de l'attaque d'Asgard sur Midgar.

Loki en resta les yeux exorbité avant de partir dans un fou-rire homérique qui le laissa épuisé avec mal au ventre, hors d'haleine et les larmes aux yeux.

Il aimait de plus en plus les humains.

Le jotun demanda à voir Ragnarok. L'armure était absolument magnifique.

« - Si je peux me permettre ? » La magie brillait au bout de ses doigts

Jarvis le laissa faire. Loki cisela quelques sorts de protection sur l'armure. N'importe qui qui la porterait serait protégé de la magie d'Asgard.

« - Je ne comprends pas. » S'étonna Jarvis. « Normalement, elle est conçue pour résister à la magie. »

Loki eut un sourire.

« - L'ark qui la meut est naturellement résistante à la magie. Mais il suffit le tisser la magie dans l'ark pour que le sort s'en nourrisse et non plus s'y oppose. »

C'était ce qu'il allait devoir apprendre en priorité à Tony. Travailler avec l'ark qu'il avait dans sa poitrine. Pas de lutter contre.

Jarvis hocha la tête, assimilant la chose.

Loki se leva, prêt à partir. MewMew avait rangé ses armes et attendait qu'il l'emmène avec lui.

« - Avez-vous une information à transmettre aux autres Avengers ? »

« - J'imagine que tu vas leur montrer notre conversation ? » Il savait pour les cameras bien sûr.

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Parfait. »

Loki fixa calmement l'une des caméras.

« - Directeur Coulson, Asgard n'a pas eu une idée neuve depuis des siècles. Maintenant que vous les avez fessés devant tout le monde, attendez-vous à ce qu'ils attaquent à nouveau. Néanmoins, Odin ne comprends rien à votre monde et il n'écoutera aucune suggestion éventuelle de Thor. Il est trop vexé pour ça. Son orgueil est son pire talon d'Achille. Il va croire que New York est la capitale de Midgar. Ses troupes se positionneront à quelque distance et prendront la ville en tenaille. Ils viendront avec des troupes à pieds et quelques glisseurs. Un peu comme les traineaux aériens des Chitauris. Et c'est tout. Les armées d'Asgard n'ont pas plus de 20 000 hommes au total. La population totale d'Asgard est de 100 000 personnes environs, femme et enfants compris. Les femmes ne se battent pas à part quelques Valkyries mais elles ne viendront jamais sur le terrain tant que femmes et enfants ne seront pas en danger. »

Loki hocha la tête, prit la grosse malle préparée avec du matériel, le pc et des affaires puis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'armure avant de disparaitre avec elle.

Alors seulement Jarvis appela Coulson et les Avengers. Il avait perdu contact avec l'armure à l'instant ou Tony s'était téléporté avec elle mais MewMew enregistrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ses capteurs et scanners.

« - Mais pourquoi je gagne jamaiiiiiiiiis" Geignit Tony comme un gosse boudeur, faisant glousser de rire Byleist.

Les deux petits princes adoraient Tony. L'humain était enthousiaste, moqueur, changeant et tellement totalement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient rencontré qu'ils en étaient fascinés. Et sa barbe n'était pas non plus étrangère à l'affaire.

Farbauti échangea un regard avec son fils ainé tout juste revenu de Midgar.  
>Les deux jotuns étaient aussi amusés l'un que l'autre.<br>Qui aurait pu croire qu'Anthony Stark aurait pu s'attacher à des nains à peine sortit de leurs couches aussi vite ? Si on écoutait Pepper, l'homme avait une peur panique des créatures bavantes et buveuses de lait et ne commençait vaguement qu'à arrêter de les poquer de loin avec un bâton que lorsqu'ils atteignaient 18 ans pour les filles et l'âge de jouer avec des meccanos pour les garçons.

Et voilà que les deux bébés jotuns avaient totalement charmés l'ingénieur au point de le faire jouer avec eux dans la neige.

Tony était donc à moitié noyé dans une congère après une homérique bataille de boules de neige avec les deux petits princes.

Pepper ne l'aurait pas reconnu.  
>Aucun des Avengers n'aurait reconnu Tony. Même si on oubliait sa peau momentanément bleue, Tony n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on s'attendait à voir avec un grand sourire de gosse, les joues rouges (violettes ?) d'avoir trop couru, hors d'haleine, avec deux enfants près de lui, visiblement ravi. Tony n'avait jamais pu se comporter en enfant et se vengeait de ça en permanence. Là ? Personne ne lui reprochait de faire l'enfant. Personne n'attendait rien de lui. Il n'était personne. Il pouvait être lui-même sans risquer que ça lui retombe au coin du nez. Alors il ne se privait pas. Et si deux enfants voulaient jouer avec lui, alors grand bien leur fasse !<p>

Les deux bambins abandonnèrent Tony à son sort dans sa congère pour sauter au cou de leur père. Farbauti les attrapa au vol avant de les installer sur ses hanches. Les deux petits nains gloussèrent, très fiers d'eux, lorsque Tony se mit à rugir pour qu'on le sorte de là.

Loki vint l'aider, hilare.

La vie à Jotunheim était vraiment…Facile et agréable.

Plus que tout ce que Tony n'avait jamais vécu. Certes, son argent avait toujours rendu sa vie agréable. Là, ça n'avait rien à voir.  
>Il repensait souvent à ce que Yinsen lui avait dit. Lui qui avait tout n'avait finalement rien. Il n'avait pas compris ce que ça voulait dire avant. Maintenant, il comprenait.<br>Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, jamais imaginé ce que c'était que de faire partie d'une famille. Là, il avait le nez en plein dedans. Et bon sang ce que c'était BON !

« - Merci Rodolphe. »

« - Je vous en prie. Avez-vous finit de jouer avec mes frères et pouvons-nous vaquer ou préférez-vous faire plante en pot dans la neige encore un moment ?"

« - Je te hais Roddy. »

« - Stark ! »

« - T'as commencé. »

Loki le toisa avec un mélange d'outrage et d'amusement.

« - Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vais garder « ceci » . « Il montra à Tony la malle qui flottait derrière lui.

Loki avait demandé à Jarvis de patienter avec l'armure dans ses appartements. Jarvis avait accepté avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas imaginé un tel froid et avait besoin de quelques minutes pour faire les réglages nécessaires.

Immédiatement, Tony le reconnu la malle. Il l'utilisait souvent quand il voulait embarquer tu travail avec lui quand il était forcé de se trainer a une réunion quelconque a l'autre bout de la plante.

« - T'as été sur terre ? »

« - Je voulais tenir vos amis au courant de votre devenir, savoir ce qu'avait fait Asgard, conseiller vos généraux et discuter un peu avec votre serviteur invisible. »

Tony sauta au cou de Loki. Il lui roula une pelle monstrueuse avant de l'abandonner pour fouiller la grande boite.

Loki en resta choqué.

Les joues du plus profond violet, il eut du mal à reprendre son calme.

Amusé, Farbauti poussa les deux jeunes gens vers l'intérieur du palais.

« - Je crois que vous serrez mieux dans vos appartements pour déballer vos jouets, Anthony Stark. » conseilla le vieux régent.

« - Hein ? oh ! ouai. »

Heureux comme un gosse à noël, Tony emporta ses boites vers son appartement. Ou plutôt celui de Loki.  
>Il en sautillait en tous sens.<p>

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, MewMew s'approcha.

« - Bonjour Monsieur. »

« - JARVIS ! »

Tony sauta au cou de l'armure.

« - Je pourrai t'embrasser. »

« - Et vous risqueriez de vous coincer encore la langue dans un des montant de la plaque faciale. »

Stark éclata de rire, bien trop heureux de retrouver sans doute son seul réel ami pour râler

"- Ce que tu m'as manqué !"

Et tristement, Jarvis était sans doute le seul.  
>Il aimait bien les Avengers. Mais s'il ne devait garder qu'une seule et unique personne près de lui pour le reste de sa vie, Tony savait déjà qu'il ne choisirait personne d'autre que Jarvis.<p>

Heureux comme jamais, il frotta sa joue à la barbe pas taillée contre la plaque faciale de l'armure.

"- Tu m'as manqué…" Répéta-t-il à l'armure.

Jarvis finit par passer un bras autours de la taille de son maitre.

"- Vous m'avez manqué aussi monsieur."

Loki en était…Jaloux.


	8. Chapter 8

Le miroir

Chapitre 7

Les sourcils froncés, Tony tentait une fois encore d'obéir aux explications de Loki.  
>Il y était parvenu deux fois mais à présent n'y arrivait plus.<p>

Ca l'agaçait grandement.  
>L'ingénieur prit une longue inspiration, ferma à nouveau les yeux puis tenta de retourner à cet état de plénitude où il était parvenu à toucher ce que Loki appelait son centre, puis à l'ancrer à la terre.<p>

Après une heure d'essais non concluant, il finit par laisser tomber.

"- Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus !"

Il geignait presque.

Assis en tailleur devant lui, Loki avait un sourire presque de pitié.

"- Parce que vous n'êtes plus un jotun."

Tony avait demandé à Loki de lui rendre sa forme humaine pour l'apprentissage de la magie. Loki avait un peu rechigné mais avait finalement dû accepter après réflexion. Tony était plus logique que lui sur le sujet finalement. Même s'il avait failli investir dans les fourrures pour lui éviter de congeler sur place.

C'était en effet plus logique. Tony était un humain, pas un jotun. Il devait apprendre à utiliser sa magie sous sa vraie forme sinon, il lui serait de plus en plus difficile de l'utiliser une fois redevenu humain.  
>La magie était comme un muscle. Si on l'entrainait incorrectement, réapprendre le bon geste serait un cauchemar.<p>

"- Je comprends pas !"

"- Asgard à raison quelque part en affirmant que la magie est un art de femme. Mais pas comme ils l'entendent."

"- Explique ?"

"- Un corps de femme est fait pour donner. Un corps de mâle pour prendre. Où sentiez-vous votre centre quand vous êtes un jotun ?"

Tony posa immédiatement sa main sur son ventre, en dessous du nombril.

"- Ho !"

"- Vous avez compris. Cela ferait sans doute hurler toutes vos chiennes de gardes, mais le centre d'une femme, ou d'un hermaphrodite dans le cas qui nous occupe est sa matrice. C'est ici que s'ancre le plus facilement la magie parce que c'est l'endroit le plus protégé. Et c'est également le centre de gravité ou à peu près."

"- Donc en tant que pur male, faut que je me trouve ce centre mais ailleurs."

"- Je crois que vous savez déjà où il est, Anthony Stark."

Tony y réfléchit un instant avant de poser la main sur son ark, faisant sourire Loki.

"- ….C'est toujours au même endroit ?"

"- Chez les mâles, cela peut-être n' importe où. C'est pour ça que la magie vient si difficilement aux mâles. La magie s'adapte aussi aux aspirations de son maître. Un mage de guerre aura souvent sa magie concentrée sur ses mains. C'est pourquoi il était fréquent pendant les guerres entre Asgard et Alfheim de couper les mains des prisonniers pour les désarmer de toutes les façons possibles."

Tony eut une moue dégoutée.

"- Ce sont des barbares."

Loki hocha la tête. Il avait assisté à des actes qui l'avaient rendu malade et fait éclater de rire Thor. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'étaient les hurlements de la magie qui le rendaient malades.

"- Vous sentez vous capable de recommencer ?"

Tony hocha la tête. C'était épuisant, bien plus que tout travail physique qu'il ait pu faire mais c'était aussi excitant en diable.

Une fois de plus, Loki reprit ses mains dans ses siennes, les posant sur ses genoux.

Tony ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son ark cette fois.

Il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur de lui-même avec une aisance confondante.

Pendant une seconde, il eut peur. Tout était chaotique, brutale, chaud et joyeux tout en même temps. C'était comme être au centre d'un maelstrom de chaleur qui se resserrait lentement sur lui.

"_Du calme, Anthony. C'est juste votre magie qui tente de s'approprier et bien… vous… Vous devez l'ancrer en vous et à l'extérieur. En gardant la conscience de votre magie, tentez de trouver son pendant à l'extérieur_."

Tony essaya à plusieurs reprises. Les premières fois, il se retrouva simplement éjecté hors de lui-même. Au lieu de s'en agacer, il fut plutôt rassuré. La tempête était toujours en lui, mais il pouvait y échapper quand il voulait.

Les mains de Loki sur les siennes jouant le rôle d'ancrage physique, il s'attela une fois encore à ancrer cette tempête intérieure qu'il réalisait avoir toujours été. D'habitude, elle s'exprimait dans son incapacité à dormir, son besoin frénétique de faire quelque chose, d'inventer, de juste "faire." Il avait "besoin" de faire.

C'était comme un impératif aussi fort que respirer et plus encore que manger.

Il fallait qu'il laisse cette tempête s'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais s'il le faisait sans réfléchir, sans contrôle, alors c'est elle qui le contrôlerait et le détruirait.  
>C'était déjà passé proche plus d'une fois.<p>

Il fallait qu'il la laisse sortir mais tout en la contrôlant.

Il fallait qu'il la retienne tout en l'apaisant.

Il comprit soudain ce que Loki voulait dire par l'ancrer.

Ce qu'il avait en lui, il l'avait tout autour de lui.  
>Ce qu'il avait en lui voulait rejoindre l'extérieur. Comme ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur voulait entrer en lui.<br>Puis soudain, la tempête s'apaisa.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, juste que la tempête de poussière en lui s'était soudain apaisée et qu'il avait l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, dans un courant paresseux et apaisé, délicatement chaud et…a l'écoute ?

Il "sentait" hors de lui. Il sentait les mains de Loki sur les siennes, il sentait sa propre tempête intérieur, incroyablement plus grande, plus dangereuse et pourtant tellement douce et apaisée

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Un hoquet lui échappa.

"- Que voyez-vous, Anthony ?"

Tony eut envie de répondre "tout" mais la réponse eut été stupide. Ou pas.

Il voyait la magie en lui. C'était comme un système circulatoire supplémentaire, comme si ses veines et ses artères étaient doublées par d'autres qui ne transportaient pas du sang mais de la magie.  
>Et son cœur n'était pas celui de chair. C'était comme si son ark pulsait doucement, propulsant la magie dans ses "veines".<br>Tout autour de lui il voyait la même chose, dans Loki, qui brillait comme un soleil, dans les meubles, la glace, la neige et le vent. Partout, il voyait la magie s'ébattre en liberté, libre et contrôlée, heureuse de l'être et heureuse de répondre à l'appelle de qui entendait son chant.

"- Appelez la magie à vous Anthony. Imaginez une balle de magie dans votre main. Comme lorsque vous utilisez votre répulseur."

Tony obéit sans réfléchir. Il fallut un moment à la magie pour lui répondre.  
>Avec stupeur, il sentit la surprise de la magie, de sa magie, lorsqu'il l'appela consciemment à lui. Puis la chaleur de satisfaction qui l'engloutit. C'était comme appeler une petite fille à vous sauter dans les bras pour un câlin de son père et étreindre une amante adorée en même temps. C'était comme recevoir l'affection bourrue d'un père ou la satisfaction joyeuse d'un ami.<p>

La balle de magie dans ses mains se désagrégea lentement lorsqu'il la laissa repartir.

Pourtant, il savait qu'elle viendrait encore à lui s'il l'appelait.

"- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui Anthony. Laissez la partir."

Tony obéit sans même savoir comment.

Il relâcha son emprise sur son monde intérieur qui se mit à nouveau à tourner et tourner encore sans fin et sans limite, plus vite et plus chaud qu'il n'avait jamais été, pourtant plus contrôlé et plus dominé que jamais également.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Loki le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

C'était toujours comme ça la première fois. C'était ce que chaque bébé jotun découvrait lorsque ses parents le laissaient la nuit après sa naissance dans le Temple de l'Hiver pour être reconnu par la planète, ce que Loki n'avait pas reçu lorsqu'Odin l'avait arraché à son monde.

Le jotun laissa l'humain pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y endorme.

Tony n'en avait pas conscience, mais il était resté "parti" pendant presque 36h.

Farbauti finit par venir voir ce que devenait son fils ainé, un plateau de nourriture à la main.

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors, il pourrait retourner sur terre maintenant. Asgard ne pourra plus lui arracher sa magie."

"- Mais tu ne le laisseras pas partir tout de suite."

Loki eut un sourire froid.

"- Quand je le rendrais à Midgar, il sera à même de se protéger et de protéger les siens d'Odin lui-même."

Le prince caressa les cheveux de Tony avec tendresse. Le gris de ses tempes avait déjà disparue. La magie prenait soin des siens.

Les Avengers avaient été heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Même s'ils étaient inquiets de les avoir via Loki, c'était mieux que rien.  
>Leur soulagement avait été réel quand Jarvis leur avait assuré qu'il resterait, ou au moins une de ses copies, avec Tony.<p>

Avec Jarvis, il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal à leur ami n'est-ce pas ?

L'IA avait insisté. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son maitre.

La possessivité de l'IA avait un peu inquiété les Avengers aussi bien que Coulson. Si malgré tout, il arrivait quelque chose à Tony, que ferait Jarvis ?

Ils n'avaient aucune envie que l'IA tourne fou furieux.

A voir l'indépendance et l'autonomie que l'IA prenait depuis des années, il y avait fort à craindre qu'il ait un geste malheureux s'il arrivait quelques chose a son maitre.  
>Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.<p>

Pas avec Ragnarok avec eut ainsi que la cinquantaine d'armures créées par Tony et pilotées à distance par l'IA qui attendaient, immobiles, qu'on ait besoin d'elles.

« - Miss Foster ? »

« - J'anticipe la création d'une douzaine de Bifrost tout autour de la ville a environ 80Km des faubourgs. Comme prévu. »

Coulson hocha la tête.

Les instructions de Loki étaient absolument précises.

Au début, il avait un peu renâclé à les utiliser, mais il serait toujours temps d'agir s'il avait mentit a un moment ou un autre.

« - Les bifrosts s'ouvrent. »

L'un après l'autre, le Bifrost dégueula des ases armés jusqu'aux dents à quelques kilomètres de New York.

Les faubourgs de la ville avaient été évacué et des unités d'élites mises en formation.  
>Le terrain avait été miné, les routes soigneusement épargnées au contraire, tout ça pour canaliser les troupes ennemis.<p>

Les premiers ases qui sautèrent sur des mines firent sourire Coulson.

« - Ho la belle rouge ! » S'amusa Steve avec un sourire féroce qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux a ses amis.

Qui aurait pu croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse être aussi cruel ? Mais Steve n'aimait pas les brutes. Hors, il n'en avait jamais rencontré de pires que les ases.

Les généraux Ases firent se regrouper leurs hommes sur les routes pour éviter les mines.  
>Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces armes ? C'était totalement déshonorant !<p>

Mais les humains s'en carraient la rotule dans un steak frite de l'honneur. Il n'y avait plus d'honneur qui tenait quand on protégeait son monde. S'il fallait finir les ases a la fourchette a huitre, ils le feraient.

L'honneur, c'était pour les temps de paix, quand il faisait beau, que les oiseaux chantaient que les hautes sphères philosophiques et gérontocratiques pouvaient perdre leur temps à disserter sur la calibrage du cul des poules en faisant pipi sous eux.

Là, il fallait bourrer dans le tas, réduire l'ennemi à l'état de purée sanglante avant de rugir sa victoire en se frappant le torse avec un « Grunt ! » de satisfaction.  
>La guerre n'était jamais honorable, quoi qu'en disent les ases.<p>

Le rythme des envahisseurs avait largement diminué sur terre. A présent, ils n'avançaient plus le museau au vent, le torse viril et conquérant.

Ils regardaient où ils mettaient leurs pieds, ils se recroquevillaient les uns contre les autres, leurs armes serrées dans leurs bras comme des doudous.

Les hurlements des généraux qui répercutaient ceux d'Odin ne servaient pas à grande chose.

L'homme de troupe avait toujours une conscience infiniment plus aigüe du danger que les gradés. Mais la propension à finir en chair à pâté sur un champ de bataille était toujours inversement proportionnel à sa place dans la pyramide de commandement, quel que soit l'armée et quoi qu'en disent les ases.

Les simples soldats d'Asgard suivaient peut-être le mouvement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais s'ils pouvaient éviter d'aller au casse-pipe sans raison, ce n'était quand même pas plus mal.  
>Plus d'un se demandait ouvertement ce qu'ils fichaient là.<br>Un mortel avait de la magie ? Odin n'avait pas pu la lui sucer jusqu'à la moelle parce que Loki avait embarqué le mortel ?  
>Grand bien leur fasse ! Ils étaient très bien à la maison a boire leur bière. Bien mieux qu'ici à risquer de se faire sauter sur des armes qui leurs étaient inconnues, tout ça pour récupérer un clampin qui n'était probablement même pas là.<br>Et si Odin voulait prendre le contrôle de Midgar, ce n'était probablement pas avec leur petite armée de 10 000 mexicains avec des épées qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir !

Pas alors que des avions de chasse passaient régulièrement au-dessus d'eux en supersonique, que des hélicos les surveillaient de loin et que des véhicules blindés se plaçaient en position lentement avant de braquer leurs canons vers eux.  
>BON DIEU C'ETAIENT QUOI CES TRUCS ?!<p>

« - AVANCEZ ! AVANCEZ ! »

Un premier obus tomba sur le côté de l'armée qui approchait.

Un flottement fit hésiter les ases.

« - AVANCEZ ! » Hurlaient encore les gradés.

Les soldats ralentirent encore quand de nouveaux obus touchèrent terre non loin d'eux. Couverts de terre, ils réalisaient soudain le ridicule de leurs épées face aux engins à projectiles des mortels.

Un obus tomba en plein milieu de la phalange de tête.

S'en fut trop pour les simples fantassins. C'était sans doute honteux, mais ils ne gagneraient même pas le Walhalla à se faire massacrer comme des poulets sous le couteau du boucher !

Leurs lignes se brisèrent. Malgré les cris des gradés et les hurlements d'Odin, ils reculèrent.

La retraite se transforma presque immédiatement en panique incohérente lorsque les avions tirèrent à leur tour.

Sur la côte, les troupes amenées par bateau qu'Odin attendait avaient depuis longtemps été coulé par deux sous-marins diesel. Ils n'allaient certainement pas sortir des bâtiments nucléaires pour couler quelques pataugeoires.

Coulson eut un sourire froid.

« - Et même pas un mort de notre côté. »

« - Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Thor ne soit nul par en vue. » Steve était sombre.

Malgré tout, ce gaspillage de vies le perturbait grandement. Il avait beau être un soldat, il n'aimait pas tuer.

« - Il a été méchamment blessé la dernière fois. » Rappela Bruce qui se contenait fort bien.

Il savait que si la circonstance le nécessitait, il serait sans doute un dernier recours.

« - Que font les ases ? »

« - Ils reculent et se regroupent. Je crois qu'ils vont établir un campement. »

« - Réaction de siège classique. »

Idiots.

Odin s'était retiré dans sa tente.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle du cinquième de son armée qui devait attaquer par la mer.

Des dizaines d'ases étaient mort sous les bombes et ceux qui restaient tremblaient de peur comme de misérables larves.

Ha elle était belle l'armée d'Asgard !

« - Vous vous y prenez très mal savez-vous ? »

Odin bondit sur ses pieds.  
>Deux gardes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la tente pour attaquer la femme qui les négocia avec une vitesse impressionnante.<p>

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Madame Hydra. Et je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir faire affaire. Vous voulez Stark, je veux le Capitaine. »


	9. Chapter 9

Le miroir

Chapitre 8

Tony tendit la main devant lui.  
>Elle était bleue, comme il l'avait voulu. Les lignes sur ses doigts et le dos de ses mains se prolongeaient sur ses poignets puis ses bras.<p>

Il dédia un immense sourire plein de dents à Loki qui le lui rendit.  
>Les deux hommes travaillaient sur la magie de Tony depuis plusieurs mois à présent.<p>

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à présent. »

Tony hocha la tête.

Avant, sa capacité de concentration pouvait parfois effrayer Pepper. A présent, elle en ferait sans doute une attaque. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis plus d'un mois, n'avait rien avalé depuis autant. Mais il se sentait bien.

La magie courrait dans ses veines, son esprit était chargé d'idées toutes plus révolutionnaires les unes que les autres et…il avait le temps….

Loki déchira la bulle temporelle qui encaissait ses appartements.

Comme tous les matins, il utilisait à la fois ses pouvoirs et la puissance de la Cassette pour créer une bulle temporelle dans ses appartements.  
>Pour chaque heure passée « réellement », un mois de Jotunheim, s'écoulait à l'intérieur de la bulle. La magie était quelque chose de subtile. Même si leur temps personnel s'étirait, leurs corps restaient soumis au temps de l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient besoin ni de manger ni de dormir. Ils ne vieillissaient pas davantage. Seul leur esprit était réellement prit dans le flux temporel différent que créait la magie de Loki.<p>

Pourtant, pour chaque jour qui passait, le prince et l'ingénieur passait entre 5 et 10 mois en tête à tête.

Un tête à tête de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour Loki sans sauter sur l'humain. Son intelligence, sa morgue, son humour, son insolence…Tout conspirait pour que Loki ne puisse le trouver que des plus désirables.

Il ne parlait pas d'amour, non… Mais de pur désir, ho ça oui !

« - LOKI ! »

Byleist ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère dès que la magie ne l'en empêcha plus pour se jeter à son cou. Le jeune prince adorait son ainé si petit.

Il se bouina contre lui avec un sourire. Depuis la mort de Laufey et l'arrivée de Loki, le petit prince avait plus ou moins prit la place de leur mère auprès de ses petits frères.

« - Byleist, voyons… Un peu de tenue. »

Le bambin s'en cognait. Son frère lui manquait affreusement pendant qu'il entrainait l'humain. Au moins, il espérait que Tony faisait des progrès ! Sinon, ça aurait été vraiment tout nul qu'il leur vole leur frère pour ne rien en faire en prime. Ils voulaient bien partager, mais uniquement si ça servait à quelque chose. Fallait pas déconner !

« - Et moi, on me fait pas des bisous ? »

Byleist gloussa avant de sauter au cou de Tony. Encore quelque chose qui aurait vraiment choqué Pepper, mais Tony se révélait adorer les gosses. Il avait commencé à les traiter comme des humains conscients avec Harley mais les deux frères de Loki avaient fini de l'apprivoiser. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était petit et agité que c'était idiot. Ou dangereux. Ou incapable d'écouter.  
>C'était juste, et de loin, incapable de présenter un masque au monde.<p>

Tony aimait ça.  
>Après tout, il n'était lui-même qu'un grand gamin.<br>C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Loki.  
>Le jotun avait tout d'une maman.<p>

Et il fallait une maman à un gamin.  
>Que Tony ait de plus en plus envie que ça devienne plus physique entre eux n'avait rien à voir à l'affaire. Ça aurait même été un peu crade sur les bords.<p>

Bref.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de reluquer les fesses de Loki quand même.

Le jeune jotun avait de longtemps laissé tomber les pantalons et les chemises pour des pagnes.

Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins couvrant.

Depuis quelques jours, ils laissaient voir la moitié de son postérieur quand il marchait et se collait de façon assez indécente à son membre quand il s'asseyait.

Tony en venait à se demander si Loki lui faisait du plat.

Parfois, Tony Stark était un peu oublieux de son environnement.

Comme ils étaient trèèès occupés avec la magie, il n'avait pas tout à fait le temps non plus de s'y pencher, mais ses hormones commençaient à lui rappeler qu'il était Tony Stark. Et que Tony Stark n'avait plus dormit seul depuis qu'il avait 15 ans. Alors si en plus on venait lui ajouter un cuissot dodu sous le nez alors qu'il mourrait de faim…

Tony se lécha les lèvres lorsque Loki prit la main de son petit frère et qu'ils s'éloignèrent pour aller manger un petit quelque chose à la cuisine.

Loki avait-il toujours eut cette taille étroite ? Ses hanches larges et chaloupantes ?

Il en bavait.

« - Vous savez, à moins qu'il ne se mette nu les jambes écartées devant vous, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être plus clair dans ses intentions. » Susurra Farbauti à l'oreille de Tony, le faisant bondir en couinant.

Le régent avait une capacité déconcertante à pouvoir se glisser dans le plus grand silence dans le dos de quelqu'un pour lui faire peur.

Et il s'y amusait grandement le grand dadais ! Surtout avec Tony.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« - J'espère que la double anatomie de mon fils ne fait pas la même chose ? »

« - Vous savez que normalement, un père protège la vertu de son enfant hein ? Il ne le jette pas en pâture dans les bras de n'importe qui. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Vous êtes Tony Stark. Vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter. » Sourit Farbauti, moqueur.

Tony grogna. Il fallait bien que ça revienne un jour lui mordiller les orteils.

« - Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprends pas ! »

Farbauti perdit son sourire joueur, très sérieux soudain. Tony avait déjà vu ce genre de regard de la part d'un père. Mais en général, c'était un père outragé qui venait le menacer de le castrer avec une tringle à rideau s'il s'approchait encore de son petit bébé d'amour de fille. Fille pure et innocente qui en général lui avait sauté au cou elle-même avant de lui arracher ses vêtements pour littéralement se le taper de force.  
>Son adolescence avait été bizarre. Mais quand on perdait son innocence à 14 ans avec une femme de 40, fallait plus se poser des questions.<p>

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de filles qui avait couché avec lui pour plus tard hurler a la face du monde que le bébé qu'elles attendaient était le sien. Manque de bol, un test en paternité ne coutait rien à la famille Stark, mais Tony avait très vite apprit à avoir un excellent contrôle sur lui-même. Et à simuler si nécessaire.  
>Il se finissait à la main après.<p>

Autant éviter d'égarer quelques millilitres de sa personne là où il ne fallait pas. Ça aurait pu être dangereux. Tony n'osait imaginer s'il avait effectivement mit une fille enceinte quand il était en pension ou au MIT.

Howard l'aurait écorché vif.

« - Anthony Stark. Je vois bien que mon fils vous plait. Et que vous lui plaisez. Vous avez l'intelligence qu'il faut pour contenter la sienne. Vous êtes aussi joueur que lui, vous êtes un amoureux du plaisir comme lui, votre magie est forte et vous connaissez votre valeur. Comme lui. Je ne vous jette pas à sa tête. Simplement, je connais le passé de mon fils. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, je sais ce que sont advenu ses mariages politiques, ses unions pour le trône et tout ce que Odin lui a imposé. Je vous vois interagir avec mes cadets. Je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait être assez bien pour Loki. A part vous. Je ne vais pas vous le vendre en mariage, Anthony Stark. Même si votre durée de vie égalera la sienne à présent. Mais je ne verrais pas d'un mauvais œil du tout que vous lui fassiez la cours. Ou même simplement que vous partagiez quelques moments de plaisirs entre adultes consentant. »

Tony était écarlate. Aussi bien des compliments que des paroles crues du régent.

Les jotuns ne s'embarrassaient généralement pas de subtilité, mais là, c'était quand même beaucoup, même pour lui !

Farbauti lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« - Je serais heureux de vous avoir comme gendre, mais je me contenterai parfaitement de vous avoir comme « ami » de mon fils quelques temps. »

Puis il s'en fut, très digne dans son pagne tout aussi minimaliste que celui de son fils, les hanches rondes et ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés battant sa croupe.

Tony frémit.

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Voir de plusieurs.

Odin était choqué.

La femme le choquait.

Profondément.

Elle choquait tout en lui.  
>Elle le choquait par ses attitudes, ses vêtements, ses manières, sa cruauté et sa force.<p>

Il l'avait fait jeter de sa tente une fois.

Elle était revenue.  
>Il l'avait fait tuer.<br>Elle était revenue !

Il l'avait fait tuer puis bruler.

Elle était ENCORE revenue !

Il l'avait retrouvé dans sa tente, assise sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait décroisé ses longues, très longues jambes qui sortaient d'une robe rouge, fendue sur le côté, aux armes d'HYDRA. Elle portait des bottes à hauts talons qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Avec ça aux pattes, elle était plus grande que lui.

Finalement ulcéré, traumatisé par ces humains qui se moquaient de lui, il lui avait hurlé dessus.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?<p>

Un humain ne pouvait pas mourir, être brulé et revenir !

Mais Asgard n'avait jamais entendu parler de clones. Encore moins d'empreinte mémorielle pour faire passer la mémoire, la personnalité, TOUT d'un individu d'un corps a un autre.

Pour l'instant, la jeune femme jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds sans plus accorder un regard au vieux roi.

De l'autre côté de la tente, silencieux, Thor fixait la femme avec une haine évidente.

Les plaies du prince avaient finis par se refermer.  
>A la demande de son père, il était venu le rejoindre sur Midgar pour l'aider dans leur guerre contre les mortels.<p>

Thor avait renâclé. Il renâclait encore d'ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas tuer les Avengers. Certes, Midgar méritait une punition, mais pas l'annihilation.

Et puis, il y avait Madame Hydra.

Thor la haïssait de toute son âme.

Il savait qui et ce qu'elle était pour avoir combattu contre elle et ses troupes à plus d'une reprise. Il avait voulu prévenir son père.  
>Le vieux roi ne l'avait pas écouté.<p>

Odin n'écoutait pas son fils de toute façon. Thor réalisait avec agacement que son père ne l'avait jamais écouté et qu'il ne l'écouterait sans doute pas avant d'être froid.

Se posait alors la question : Pourquoi Odin avait-il voulu le faire couronner si c'était pour ne pas l'écouter et ne lui laisser aucune latitude de rien faire ?

Il réalisait douloureusement qu'Odin voulait juste un gentil petit clone obéissant qui disait oui à tout ce qu'il voulait.  
>Etait-ce donc ce qu'il avait voulu pour lui s'il avait pris le trône ?<br>Nombre d'Ases râlaient qu'Odin était trop vieux à présent. Qu'il devait se retirer pour laisser la place à un nouveau roi jeune et surtout puissant.

Mais si ce jeune roi était contrôlé par l'ancien, quelle différence ?

Thor ne savait plus que croire.

Il avait toujours écouté son père. Il lui avait obéit de son mieux malgré sa violence et ses régulières boulettes que Loki devait réparer pour lui.  
>Mais n'avait-il jamais été considéré comme un être indépendant par son père ?<br>Il en doutait de plus en plus.  
>Et cette femelle visqueuse qui s'amusait à tourner de plus en plus la tête du roi… C'était dégoutant.<p>

Madame Hydra savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Pour contrôler un homme, son entre jambe était plus puissant que le reste. Odin était vieux certes. Mais il était veuf. Et même un vieux crouton avait des besoins et des envies.  
>Elle en jouait pour le manipuler plus facilement.<br>Sans compter qu'elle lui avait fait gagner une première bataille, le vieux roi l'écoutait bien plus que Thor.  
>Ce dont elle était ravie.<br>Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle jetait de petits sourire aussi méprisant que triomphant au prince qui ne pouvait que serrer les dents s'il ne voulait pas se faire expulser de la tente de commandement. 

« - Combien de victimes ? »

« - Plus du leur que du notre. »

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Les ases n'étaient que quelques milliers. Les humaines des dizaines de milliers. Des centaines. Des millions même s'il le fallait.

« - Vous avez massacrés des civils. » Gronda Thor, dégouté.

Madame Hydra haussa les épaules.

« - Un civil n'est qu'un soldat qui n'a pas pris son arme. »

Odin approuva.

Il se fichait des femmes et des enfants massacrés. Il se fichait des familles anéanties.

« - Je n'ai rien contre tuer des guerriers. Mais pas des femmes et des enfants ! » Protesta encore Thor.

« - Ces mortels n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. » Aboya Odin. « Ils doivent apprendre qui sont leurs maitres ! »

Thor sortit à grand pas de la tente, furieux.

Il passa devant les enclos ou un petit millier d'enfants se serraient les uns contre les autres après avoir été sortis de force de leurs écoles.

Madame Hydra avait empêché Odin d'attaquer à nouveau New York. Elle lui avait fait attaquer les petits villes des alentours qui n'avaient pas été évacuées parce que considérées comme trop loin. Dans l'absolu, c'était le cas. Les ases n'avaient que leurs pieds et quelques glisseurs. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'HYDRA. Eux avaient des camions.

La rafle des gamins avait eu lieu en pleine journée. Les adultes qui avaient tenté de s'y opposer avaient été massacrés. Les pauvres gosses forcés de monter dans les camions et emportés dans le camp des ases. Les plus forts seraient emmenés à Asgard pour y servir de serviteur inferieur. Il n'y avait pas d'esclave à Asgard bien évidement. Ils n'étaient pas des barbares. Les autres seraient crucifiés à l'aube pour servir de message aux humains.  
>Soit ils se soumettaient, soit ce serait l'avenir de leur monde.<p>

Thor était écœuré.

« - MONSIEUR L'AVENGERS ! PITIE ! RENDEZ-MOI MA MAMAN ! » Supplia un des gamins.

Thor se détourna.

« - S'IL VOU PLAIT ! »

Le prince allongea le pas à mesure que les enfants réalisaient qui il était et le suppliait de leur rendre leurs familles.

« - VOUS ETES UN HEROS ! »

Thor s'enfuit littéralement en courant.

Un héros ouai. Vraiment.

Steve tremblait.

De rage impuissante, de dégout, d'horreur.

Près de lui, Bruce vomissait bruyamment dans la poubelle.

Les ases s'étaient retirées de quelques kilomètres pour leur laisser le plaisir de trouver le champ de cadavre qu'ils n'avaient plantés rien que pour eux.

Des dizaines, des centaines d'enfants… Morts.  
>Ils avaient été crucifiés sur des planches puis brulés vifs.<p>

L'horreur était si totale que le Capitaine n'arrivait même pas à réaliser réellement ce qu'il voyait.

Personne ne pouvait faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne pouvait être aussi monstrueux.

« - IL Y A UN SURVIVANT ! » prévint soudain Clint en se mettant à courir à l'autre bout du champ de cadavre.

Il l'avait vu de loin bouger encore légèrement.

Lorsque ses amis et les agents le rejoignirent, il le descendait déjà lentement de sa croix.

Natasha sortit immédiatement sa trousse de secours pour panser les poignets transpercés de l'enfant ainsi que ses chevilles.

Le gosse respirait vite, très vite. Trop.  
>Les yeux dilatés par l'horreur, il avait juste eut de la chance. Le brasier au pied de sa croix n'avait pas pris et c'était éteint tout seul. Pendant près d'une heure, il avait vu et entendu les autres enfants mourir dans les plus atroces des souffrances.<p>

Clint le berçait contre lui.  
>Dès qu'il put, l'enfant s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.<p>

Un sanglot échappa soudain à Clint quand l'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans y parvenir.

On lui avait en plus coupé la langue.

Thor était presque catatonique.

C'était sans même comprendre ce qu'il voyait autours de lui qu'il avait avancé toute la journée puis aidé à monter les tentes.  
>Nombres d'Ases étaient dans le même état que lui.<br>Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que leur roi leur avait ordonné de faire.

Plus d'un avaient pleuré comme des gamins.

Plus d'un avait décidé de prendre comme « serviteur » un gosse pour leur épargner la torture et la mort lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce que Odin avait en tête pour eux.  
>Une partie riait et buvaient, ravi de ce massacre sanglant.<br>Mais une bonne partie des guerriers étaient horrifiés.

Les gamins survivants, traumatisés, se serraient contre leurs sauveteurs et kidnappeurs en même temps. Leurs parents étaient morts, leurs amis avaient été massacrés…

Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre pour tenter de survivre ?

Thor se laissa tomber sur le lit bois dans sa tente. Il l'avait monté le plus loin possible de celle d'Odin en signe de protestation.  
>Il avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis mais le vieux roi avait trouvé l'idée de Madame Hydra excellente. Il voulait que ses ennemis aient peur de lui.<p>

Odin ne réalisait pas que ce n'était pas la peur qu'il allait déclencher contre lui. C'était la haine et la vengeance. Les humains n'étaient pas un peuple passif qui pardonnait facilement.

Lorsque le choc et l'horreur serait dépassés, les humains passeraient en mode « terre brulée », il le savait.

Le conseil planétaire n'avait eu aucun complexe à décider d'atomiser New York pour endiguer l'attaque des chitauris. Odin pensait-il réellement qu'ils auraient plus de scrupules à ne pas vaporiser des champs à l'extérieur de la ville ?  
>Le roi était idiot.<p>

« - Mon prince ? »

Thor sursauta.  
>Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif attendaient à l'entrée de la tente. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.<br>Comme leur prince, ils étaient écœurés.

Ils étaient des guerriers, pas des bourreaux d'enfants.  
>Tous avaient pris avec eux un ou deux enfants. Autant qu'ils pouvaient en fait.<p>

Thor n'eut pas besoin qu'ils leurs expliquent pour comprendre.

« - Filez avant le matin. »

« - Venez avec nous mon prince. »

Fandral tenait serré contre sa jambe un petit garçon blond qui ne devait pas avoir quatre ans.

« - Non. Si je pars avec vous, Odin va me chercher et vous avec. Partez. Vous serez des déserteurs mais… »

« - Je ne peux accepter les actes d'Odin ». Gronda Hogun. « S'il le faut, nous nous réfugierons à Vanaheim. » Le monde d'origine du nomade serait un asile suffisant. Une poignée de quelques dizaines d'ases s'y fondraient sans peine.

Il n'y avait là que de jeunes guerriers, probablement tous célibataires. A partir, ils ne perdraient pas grand-chose. Odin aurait trop honte de leur fuite pour la rapporter. Ils seraient « morts au combats » pour leur famille, mais mieux valait ça de devenir complice de ce massacre.

Un frisson parcourut soudain le dos de Thor.

Il pensait soudain a un autre monde envahit et massacré.

Perturbé, il regarda les ases partir. Seul Volstagg était resté. Il ne pouvait abandonner sa famille.

Thor n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait toujours accepté sans réfléchir ce que faisait et disait son père. Il avait toujours accueillit le combat et la mort sans sourciller.

Maintenant…  
>Ce n'était pas honorable<br>C'était de la boucherie.

Au matin, les troupes d'Asgard étaient plus lestes de 200 guerriers environ et de tous les petits enfants encore en vie qu'ils avaient encore avec eux.

Les cris d'Odin s'entendirent de New York mais Thor prit le blâme de la disparition des jeunes guerriers sans broncher.

Il réfléchissait trop pour ça.


End file.
